Yesterday I Saw a Lion Kiss a Deer
by triplet794
Summary: HUNHAN! / Oneshoot / HappyHHmonth / M!


_**20 April 2017**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Luhan…Selamat telah memenangkan album of the year tahun ini. "

"Ya terimakasih…"

"Lalu kepada siapa ucapan terimakasih pertama kau sampaikan?"

 _Tangannya menggenggam erat microfon saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan_

 _Matanya menatap sendu ke kamera_

 _Lalu detik berikutnya dia tertunduk cukup lama hingga terdengar suara berbisik dari wartawan_

 _Hatinya bergemuruh sakit, ingin menangis._

 _Tapi dia tahu prianya tidak akan suka melihatnya menangis di depan umum_

 _Membuat tangannya secara refleks memegang cincin yang sengaja dikalungkan sang kekasih di leher sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke kamera._

 _Sejenak pria cantik bernama Luhan itu menenangkan diri saat kamera menyorotnya_

 _Lalu detik berikutnya dia tersenyum simpul dan tanpa ragu menjawab_

"Kekasihku-….Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tittle : Yesterday I Saw a Lion Kiss a Deer**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Pair : Hunhan**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **12 April 2014**_

 _ **.**_

"Eomma! Aku pulang!"

"Sehunna sudah datang?"

Yang dipanggil Sehunna tersenyum mendekati sang ibu yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Mencium sayang kening ibunya sebelum beranjak dari dapur "Sayang? Kau tidak makan dulu? Kau bahkan belum meniup kue nak."

"Aku lelah bu. Nanti saja."

"Lalu dimana Luhan?"

Kakinya berhenti berpijak di tangga. Mengingat kemarin malam dia bertengkar dengan sang kekasih sungguh membuatnya sedih. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, sudah seharusnya mereka bersama. Tapi saat Luhannya mulai keras kepala dengan seluruh audisi yang dia ikuti untuk menjadi penyanyi-… _dia geram._

Membuat pria yang hari ini berusia 24 tahun itu tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab asal pertanyaan ibunya "Luhan sibuk." Katanya kesal sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

Dia membuka cepat pintu kamarnya yang luas. Menikmati suasana gelapnya sebelum mencari dimana saklar lampu berada.

Sehun sama sekali tidak fokus hari ini, kepalanya sakit karena memikirkan Luhan dan pertengkaran hebat keduanya. Dia pun nyaris menjerit murka jika tidak ingat dibawah sana sang ibu sedang heboh memasak.

Dia hanya menghela dalam nafasnya untuk membiasakan suasana sepi di kamarnya.

 _Tidak…_

Sehun sangat tidak terbiasa dengan suasana sepi di kamarnya-…. Karena Luhan tentu saja.

Biasanya saat dia membuka pintu si rusa kecil akan berlari memeluknya.

Dia juga akan dengan manja menceritakan semua hal yang dilaluinya di kampus mereka yang berbeda.

 _Ya-…_

Luhan mengambil jurusan seni dan musik di Seoul Art University sementara dirinya mengambil jurusan bisnis dan pengembangan program di Kwanghee University. Keduanya sama-sama berstatus sebagai siswa tingkat akhir di universitas masing-masing.

Yang membedakan hanya Sehun akan segera lulus sementara Luhannya harus mengulang di tingkat akhir karena _absensi_ yang tidak mencukupi. Tentu saja itu membuatnya marah-… _sangat marah_

Dan sialnya Sehun baru mengetahui semua hal itu kemarin malam. Dia cukup dibuat geram dengan alasan sang kekasih yang mengatakan

 _Aku mengikuti audisi bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo_

Selalu seperti itu selama mereka sekolah dan kini berbeda universitas. Sehun masih bisa mengontrol Luhan saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah. Masih bisa memastikan sang kekasih mengerjakan soal ujian walau harus mengikuti audisi konyol yang tidak pernah bisa memberikan hasil untuknya.

Berbeda seperti sekarang-….Dia cukup sibuk dengan kuliahnya sendiri, lalu Luhan mengatakan dia bisa menangani pelajarannya sendiri. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik tentu saja Sehun mempercayainya. Namun sialnya lagi-,,,Sehun terlalu percaya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia termakan kebohongan si rusa dan Ya-…Hasilnya adalah pertengkaran hebat kemarin malam.

Sebenarnya dia sedikit menyesal membuat Luhan menangis. Karena selama lima tahun mereka bersama Sehun selalu memanjakan dan menjaganya seperti tuan putri yang tak boleh disakiti. Barulah kemarin malam dia mengatakan Luhan pembohong dan sangat marah padanya. Sehun bahkan membentak Luhan hingga membuat rusanya menangis

Meninggalkan si rusa di taman dekat rumahnya adalah hal yang sampai detik ini membuat Sehun merasa cemas. Dia takut ada yang menculik rusanya. Namun saat sang mama menghubunginya dia bisa bernafas lega karena mendengar laporan

 _Rusa kecilmu sudah tidur Sehunna-…Jangan khawatir._

 _Aku merasa bersalah membuatnya menangis Ma._

 _Tindakanmu benar sayang-…Luhan harus dimarahi karena berbohong pada kita._

 _Aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya_

 _Baiklah-…kau tidak bisa berlama-lama marah padanya ya?_

 _Tidak bisa Ma_

 _Kalau begitu datanglah saat hatimu sudah tidak marah lagi nak._

 _Hmmm_

 _Selamat malam Sehunna_

 _Selamat malam Ma_

Mengingat percakapannya dengan sang mama membuat Sehun sedikit tenang. Mamanya bilang _datanglah disaat hatimu tidak marah lagi._ Sehun tidak marah lagi saat ini, tapi dia tidak mempunyai wajah menemui kekasihnya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas sebelum

 _Klik…_

Sehun menutup pintu saat lampu kamar dinyalakan. Segera berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur sebelum

 _Tap…!_

Langkahnya berhenti karena sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depan tempat tidurnya saat ini.

Pria mungil yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya berada disana saat ini-…Dia bahkan memegang _cupcake_ kecil dengan lilin yang dinyalakan.

Sehun tercengang karena dua hal

Pertama pria cantik yang merupakan kekasihnya berdiri disana dengan memegang _cupcake._ Tapi yang membuatnya lucu bukan karena _cupcake_ nya. Melainkan karena si rusa memegang _cupcake_ itu sambil terisak lucu. Dia bahkan berkali-kali menghapus air matanya lalu kemudian terisak lagi saat melihatnya

Dan kedua-….Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan kejutan jika hanya menggunakan piyama? Dan Ya-…Luhan melakukannya. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat lucu dengan piyama miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran jika si mungil yang memakainya.

Membuat Sehun sangat GEMAS jika tidak ingat dia sedang SANGAT MARAH pada si mungil dan berpura-pura tetap terlihat kesal saat ini "Kenapa kau disini?"

" _hueee…_ Jangan marah Sehunnie. Marahnya besok sa- _hkss-_ Besok saja!"

"Kenapa aku harus marah besok? Aku marah kemarin malam dan hari ini!"

" _hksss-…._ JANGAN-…Kaki dan Tangan Lulu pegal karena berdiri menunggu Sehun. jangan marah hari ini _huweeee…"_

Sehun melempar asal tas kuliahnya. Dia juga membuka kemeja _flanel_ pilihan sang kekasih hingga hanya terlihat badan kekarnya berlapis kaos putih ketat "Aku marah hari ini. Dan lagi-…Bukankah kau sibuk? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Lu- _hks-_ lu tidak sibuk Hun- _hkss…_ "

"Bicara yang benar!"

Luhan tergagap saat Sehun _lagi-lagi_ membentaknya. Membuatnya nyaris berteriak marah namun tahu dia yang salah karena berbohong pada kekasihnya. Dia pun mengelap air matanya menggunakan lengan tangan sebelum menatap pada kekasihnya.

"Lulu tidak sibuk Hun _hkss.."_

Walau harus diakhiri isakan setidaknya dia berbicara jelas kali ini. Membuat Sehun benar-benar tergoda untuk kembali marah namun ia urungkan saat melihat dua kaki mungil rusanya bergetar karena lelah.

Dia pun kembali menyerah-….Memutuskan untuk tidak marah dengan menghela dalam nafasnya "Kemari sayang." Katanya merentangkan tangan disambut ekspresi lucu Luhan dengan dua mata bulatnya yang melebar saat Sehun mengucapkan "Sayang" padanya.

"Sehun mau memarahi Lulu lagi?"

"Tidak tentu saja. Aku akan memelukmu. Kau kelelahan sayang."

Luhan nyaris memekik senang jika tidak ingat Sehun belum meniup lilin di _cupcake_ yang dibuatnya susah payah. "Tapi _cupcake_ nya?"

"Kau bisa meniup lilinnya lebih dulu, nanti kita bisa menyalakannya lagi dan meniupnya bersama."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ditiupnya lilin di _cupcake_ lalu meletakannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sehun sebelum berlari gontai ke pelukan sang kekasih dan

 _Grep…!_

Dengan satu tangan Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil sang kekasih ke gendongannya. Luhan pun segera melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang sang kekasih sebelum menyesap dalam-dalam aroma favoritnya dari tengkuk Sehun.

Tak ada yang berbicara saat ini.

Karena saat Luhan menyesapi aroma Sehun. Maka yang lebih tampan juga menciumi gemas pundak kekasihnya yang terekspos dan tentu saja sedikit meremat bokong sintal yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kenikmatan

" _rghh…"_

Luhan tersenyum menang saat tangan besar Sehun meremat bokongnya. Dia memang sengaja memilih piyama ukuran jumbo milik sang kekasih dengan tujuan "menghibur" yang sedang berulang tahun. Dan saat tangan Sehun dengan tak sabar merematnya maka sudah bisa dipastikan dia _**lagi-lagi**_ memenangkan hati Sehunnya dengan mudah.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku ya?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau juga tidak lama berdiri menungguku. Kau hanya berpura-pura gemetar agar aku iba. Benar?"

Dan saat bisikan Sehun tepat pada kenyataan maka Luhan lagi-lagi harus rela dikatakan

" _Sudah pintar berbohong ya?"_

 _DEG!_

Dia tidak tahu Sehunnya sudah banyak berubah saat mereka kuliah di tempat yang berbeda

 _Lebih detail dan lebih protektif_

Begitulah analisa Luhan hingga pertengkaran mereka terjadi saat mereka berjauhan. Luhan pun kemudian sibuk mencari alasan lain untuk menutupi kebohongannya lagi.

Nyatanya Luhan memang hanya berdiri lima belas menit saat tahu mobil Sehun terparkir di garasi. Dan dengan bantuan sang ibu dia juga berhasil membuat suasana semakin di dramatisir hingga Sehun tak tega marah padanya untuk waktu lama. Awalnya dia mengira sudah berhasil membujuk Sehun.

Tapi saat dia mendengar Sehun mengatakan

"Aku marah asal kau tahu-….Aku-…. _nghmphh…"_

Maka buru-buru Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun agar mendongak. Lalu tak lama dia sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Awalnya Sehun tidak mau membuka mulut namun saat dia sengaja menggesekan bokongnya di perut sang kekasih maka

" _ssshh…"_

Desahan tak bisa Sehun hindarkan. Dan memaanfaatkan hal itu lidah Luhan langsung menelusup masuk ke bibir Sehun. Memaksa "perang lidah" dengan sang kekasih hingga bunyi " _cpak"_ begitu terdengar di kamar yang bisa menampung enam orang untuk tinggal,

Mendapat balasan-…Luhan pun semakin agresif mencium kekasihnya. Begitupula Sehun yang kini sudah membawa Luhan ke tempat tidurnya. Keduanya tetap berciuman panas hingga

 _Sret….!_

Sehun segera melepas paksa piyama miliknya. Bahkan ketika terdengar suara robekan dari piyama favoritnya dia tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanya menjamah tubuh di bawahnya dan merasakan nikmat saat tubuh mereka menyatu.

Jika Sehun melepas paksa piyama Luhan, maka hal yang sama dilakukan Luhan saat ini. Dia dengan cepat melepas paksa kaos Sehun sebelum tangan mungilnya bergerak cepat menjamah dada bidang sang kekasih sampai akhirnya menyentuh pusar Sehun dan

 _Sret…_

Luhan membuka paksa celana _jeans_ Sehun. Dia bahkan menggunakan kakinya untuk membuang celana mengganggu itu sebelum kini fokus pada celana boxer yang menggannggu hingga

 _Sret…!_

Lagi-lagi Luhan menurunkan paksa "kain" terakhir yang menutupi bagian _private_ kekasihnya. Tersenyum sangat bangga saat kejantanan kekasihnya tegang sempurna hingga membuat lubangnya berkedut tak sabar untuk segera dimasuki entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

" _nghppph…"_

Luhan menggeliat saat Sehun bersemangat "menyusu" padanya. Sang kekasih bahkan menghisap nipple nya kuat-kuat hingga tubuh Luhan menggelinjang tak tahan nikmatnya.

" _oh tidak…"_

Luhan takut dia akan _klimaks_ hanya karena Sehun menyesap putingnya. Dan tak mau diremehkan dia pun buru-buru menjambak rambut Sehun hingga terlihat raut kesal dari pria yang sudah menggagahinya sejak usia mereka tujuh belas tahun.

"Sa- _sayanghh-…"_

"Kau menggangguku Lu!" katanya berniat kembali menyesap dua tonjolan yang membengkak itu sebelum Luhan sengaja menggesekan dua kejantanan mereka di bawah sana.

" _sssh…"_

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan saat ini. Matanya berbinar melihat penis Luhan mengacung gemas hingga rasanya ingin dilahap. Dia pun berniat mengulum _lolipop_ kecilnya sebelum Luhan berteriak cemas takut kalau-kalau Sehun akan mengulum penisnya.

"Sayang langsung masuki aku!"

" _huh?'_

Sehun melihat mata Luhan yang memohon saat ini. membuatnya sangat tergoda untuk langsung memasuki sang kekasih jika tidak ingat dia selalu merengek kesakitan jika mereka tidak melakukan _foreplay._ "Masuki aku sayang. Cepat!"

"Tapi kau akan menangis kesakitan."

"Tidak! Aku sudah terbisa."

Luhan sengaja membusungkan pahanya lebar agar penis Sehun mengenai lubangnya membuat Sehun kembali meringis sebelum menyesap tak sabar leher kekasihnya "Jangan menyesal karena kita tidak melakukan pemanasan."

Luhan tersenyum nakal dan sengaja menarik dua nipple kekasihnya "Aku suka kau yang kasar." Katanya berbisik menggoda membuat Sehun benar-benar mendesis tak sabar. " _oh shit!_ Luhan kau akan menyesal menggodaku!"

Dia pun mengocok asal penisnya sebelum mengarahkan ke lubang Luhan dan

" _Arghhh!"_

Dalam satu hentakan Sehun berhasil masuk seutuhnya ke lubang Luhan. Membuat Luhan memekik heboh saat kejantanan besar kekasihnya mengoyak lubangnya hingga tanpa sadar dia mencakar pundak Sehun.

 _Rasanya penuh dan besar_

Mata Sehun menatapnya cemas lalu Luhan membalasnya nakal dan sengaja menggerakan pinggulnya lebih dulu " _hmmhh—bigh—ahh—_ Hunnie~"

Sehun tersenyum melihat betapa nakal sang kekasih. Membuatnya membiasakan diri dengan sempitnya lubang Luhan sebelum membalas kenakalan sang kekasih dengan berbisik

" _aku akan bermain kasar deer…"_

" _Sehun!—anghh!"_

Dan tepat seperti bisikannya maka benar Sehun memang bermain kasar. Walau tidak sepenuhnya kasar karena dia tetap menjaga si rusa dengan kedua matanya. Saat Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan maka hentakan Sehun akan berubah lembut dan menyiksa.

Namun saat bibir seksinya mulai mendesahkan namanya lagi-…Maka disinilah Sehun, menghentak tubuh Luhan kuat hingga sesekali Luhan membusungkan tubuhnya karena Sehun menusuknya terlalu dalam.

Dan hanya ada deritan kasur serta peluh yang menjadi saksi betapa panas tanggal 12 April malam ini.

Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Luhan sementara sang pejantan terus mengoyak di bagian bawahnya adalah hal yang selalu rutin mereka lakukan.

Keduanya terus saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing sampai

" _Hun—ahhhh! /….. Lu—nghhh"_

Sehun memenuhi lubang Luhan dengan spermanya.

Begitu pula Luhan yang mengotori perut sang kekasih dengan spermanya.

" _haaah-…."_

Dan saat tubuh Sehun ambruk dibawahnya, maka kedua mata itu saling bertatapan penuh cinta disahuti dengan nafas tersengalnya "Selamat ulang tahun Sehunku sayang. Maaf karena selalu membohongimu."

Sehun terkekeh kecil menatap mata rusa yang terlihat menyesal itu, membuatnya sangat gemas dan mengigit pelan bibir bawah Luhannya "Terimakasih Luhanku sayang. Dan percayalah-…Aku selalu tahu kau berbohong hanya dengan melihat matamu Lu." Katanya menciumi bertubi bibir Luhan sebelum si mungil berteriak heboh akan sesuatu

"SEHUNNIE TIUP LILINNYA. JAM DUA BELAS SEGERA BERAKHIR!"

Luhan berniat menyingkirkan tubuh _giant_ sang kekasih dari atasnya. Namun saat Sehun menekan tubuhnya maka rasanya percuma membuat Sehun menyingkir dari atasnya "Sehun berat.."

Luhan mengeluh berat namun nyatanya tangan mungil miliknya terus berusaha menggapai _cupcake_ membuat Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa dan turun dari atas Luhan namun enggan melepaskan tautan mereka dibawah sana.

"Jangan minta aku mengeluarkannya. Ini hukumanmu sayang."

Luhan pun menghela pasrah nafasnya, dia selalu merasa risih tidur dengan posisi penis sang kekasih masih berada di lubangnya. Namun mendengar kata hukuman maka dia hanya bisa membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang diinginkan sementara tangannya sibuk mencari korek api

"Jika sampai keluar kau harus melayaniku lagi Lu!"

Peringatan Sehun membuatnya terkekeh. Dia pun menyerah mencari _cupcake_ dan hanya mengambil ponselnya. Mencari aplikasi lilin sebelum mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang banjir penuh keringat.

"Kalau begitu tiup lilin dari ponsel saja."

Sehun yang terlihat kelelahan pun kembali membuka matanya. Dia merasa Luhan risih dengan posisi mereka namun diabaikannya. Yang dia lakukan hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan si mungil.

"Tidak jadi meniup _cupcake?"_

"Aku kehilangan pemantik. Jadi pakai ponsel saja."

"Lalu _cupcake_ nya?"

" _mhh…_ Nanti saja. Yang itu tidak enak karena-…."

"Karena bukan kau yang membuat." Sambung Sehun ditimpali _o o w_ oleh Luhan. Dia pun mencubit gemas sang kekasih sebelum berbaring dengan posisi kaki Luhan berada di pinggang Sehun agar sang kekasih lebih mudah menyatukan tubuh mereka di bawah sana.

"Nah sekarang tiup lilinnya." Katanya memegang ponsel dengan lilin yang siap menyala disana. "Oke." Sehun pun bersiap meniup lilin sebelum sang kekasih kembali ribut untuk hal kecil

"Buat permohonan dulu."

"Tidak bisakah kita tidur saja?"

"Sehuuun…."

" _araseo…"_

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengucapkan segala doa yang ia inginkan sebelum

 _Fuh…_

Aplikasi lilin itu pun mati dengan suara tepukan tangan Luhan yang terdengar heboh. Membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh sebelum mengambil paksa ponsel Luhan dan memeluk si mungil untuk segera tidur.

"Sehun."

" _hmmhh.."_

"Apa yang kau ucapkan di doamu?"

"Rahasia."

Luhan mendecak sebal dan berniat memundurkan tubuhnya agar penis Sehun terlepas. Namun saat dia melakukannya maka Sehun mendekapnya semakin erat hingga kejantanannya kembali masuk sempurna dan Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun tentu saja.

" _ish!_ Menyebalkan sekali! Kau benar-benar pelit Oh-…."

"Tuhan…Kumohon penuhi semua keinginan rusa kecilku. Buat dia bahagia karena aku tak selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Jaga dia saat aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan satu hal yang penting Tuhan-….Jangan buat dia menangis, aku benci melihatnya."

" _huh?"_

"Itu keinginanku."

Luhan merasa dadanya sesak mendengar semua keinginan Sehun hanya untuk dirinya. Dia pun diam-diam membalas pelukan Sehun sebelum membuat dada Sehun basah karena air matanya "Sehunna terimakasih karena selalu mencintaiku."

"Aku selalu mencintaimu sayang. Tidurlah-…. Aku akan menemanimu audisi pada tanggal 20."

" _huh?"_

"Terkejut?"

"Tapi aku belum mengatakannya."

"Jangan katakan aku kekasih yang keren jika kegiatan gila yang dilakukan kekasihnya saja aku tidak tahu."

" _ck!"_

Luhan mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang entah kenapa selalu berkeringat akhir-akhir ini. Awalnya dia pikir karena percintaan panas mereka. Tapi keringat Sehun semakin bertambah banyak membuatnya sedikit cemas namun tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaan karena Sehun mendukung impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi "Kau memang keren Oh Sehun." katanya sedikit mencibir namun mencium telak bibir yang selalu membuatnya mendesah dan tertawa sangat bahagia.

Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil. Memaksa rusanya untuk segera tidur hingga terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Luhan. Dan saat memastikan rusanya tertidur maka mata Sehun kembali terbuka - _terlihat kelelahan kali ini-_

Awalnya hanya ingin menatap surai cantiknya. Namun saat melihat betapa manjanya Luhan bahkan saat dia tertidur membuat sesuatu dalam hati Sehun bergemuruh panas. Dia pun mendongak agar air matanya tak terjatuh.

Lalu detik kemudian dia mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang mungkin sebentar lagi tak bisa ia dekap. Sehun bahkan mendekapnya terlalu erat hingga Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman di pelukannya. Dan saat Luhannya kembali tidur dengan tenang maka Sehun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa sesaknya akan kenyataan yang baru dia terima satu minggu yang lalu.

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya mengidap penyakit ganas dengan kemungkinan dia bertahan hidup hanya enam bulan lagi. Dia berusaha menerima namun nyatanya dia sudah melampiaskannya pada si mungil kemarin malam.

Dan saat Luhan menangis hanya karena dia membentaknya maka Sehun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya-…. _selamanya._

"Aku tidak mau mati sayang. Aku ingin menjagamu. Aku ingin menjaganya Tuhan. Aku mohon.."

Dan malam ini tanggal 12 April 2012-….Dengan isakan pilu serta air mata sesak yang ia sembunyikan, Sehun menyuarakan doanya untuk sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban dimana Tuhan memberikannya sedikit waktu untuk bersama dengan Luhan sedikit lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _New Rookie of the Year_

 _EXO!_

"Luhan kau juga harus bersiap."

Tepat tiga bulan yang lalu keinginannya menjadi seorang penyanyi terpenuhi. Dan terimakasih untuk sang kekasih karena dengan bantuan Sehun-…Luhan memiliki rasa percaya diri melakukan audisin yang diadakan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Dia berhasil meyakinkan juri kala itu dan hanya menjadi _trainee_ selama satu bulan sebelum melakukan debut dan menjadi _solois_ seperti saat ini.

Awalnya sulit melakukan debut disaat banyak mata yang menganggap remeh dirimu. Luhan bahkan harus sering mendengar ejekan dari senior serta artis lain namun tak ia hiraukan.

Dia hanya mendengarkan kekasihnya dan itu Oh Sehun-….Dan saat Sehunnya mengatakan _hiraukan mereka dan terus bekarya_ Maka Luhan hanya mendengarkan nasihat satu-satunya pria yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Luhan terus berkarya dan membuktikan diri-…Hingga akhirnya semua berbuah manis untuk dirinya malam ini. Luhan masuk kedalam daftar nominasi penerima penghargaan kategori penyanyi pria pendatang baru. Membuatnya begitu gugup dan terus mencoba menghubungi Sehun untuk mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"Sebentar hyung. Aku harus menghubungi seseorang."

Kim Minseok selaku manager Luhan pun mengerti. Dia mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai tanda setuju sebelum meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di ruang tunggu.

"Sayang…Angkat." Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum

" _hey deer…"_

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Kenapa lama sekali?"

" _Aku sedang selingkuh."_

" _y-_ YAK!"

" _Bercanda sayangku. Ada apa?"_

Luhan masih mendengus kesal karena lelucon Sehun sama sekali tak lucu untuknya. Membuat Sehun terkekeh di panggilan dan terdengar menyadari kesalahannya "Aku hanya bisa mencintai Oh Luhan seumur hidupku."

"Janji?"

" _Janji Lu."_

Luhan kembali bersemangat sebelum merengek manja pada Sehun "Sayang aku takut. Apa yang harus aku katakan jika aku menang?"

"Kau belum tentu menang cantik."

" _ish!"_

" _ha ha ha…_ Bercanda lagi sayang, kau pasti menang."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihmu pada semua orang yang telah membawamu sampai pada malam ini."

"Kalau begitu kau satu-satunya orang yang akan aku sebut."

"Jika penggemarmu tahu kau memiliki kekasih-…Kau akan berada dalam masalah sayang."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku peduli."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat melepas rindu masing-masing. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak saling bertemu dan menyapa. Terakhir kali Sehun mengunjunginya adalah satu bulan lalu sebelum album pertamanya rilis. Dan semenjak itu Sehun seolah menghilang untuk Luhan. kekasihnya jarang sekali menghubungi atau memberinya pesan, membuatnya terkadang menangis karena kesal lalu tak lama Sehun akan datang ke asrama dan memeluknya.

Selalu seperti itu sampai akhirnya Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan rindu. Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk meminta sesuatu dari sang kekasih sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasnya

"Sehunna."

" _hmmmh?"_

"Aku rindu."

Luhan bersumpah mendegar suara isakan saat dia mengatakan rindu. Namun telinganya seolah dialihkan oleh dehaman Sehun yang terdengar sangat kelelahan "Aku lebih rindu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bertemu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku ingin kencan seharian denganmu. Bisakah?"

Luhan tidak mendengar jawaban untuk beberapa saat, sampai lagi-lagi dia mendengar isakan yang ditutupi suara tawa dipaksakan "Tentu saja sayang. Besok kita kencan."

"Besok?"

" _hmh…"_

"YEY! Sehunku sangat baik!"

"Luhanku lebih baik." Katanya membalas sebelum hati Luhan merasa begitu sakit entah karena alasan apa.

Biasanya saat berbicara dengan sang kekasih dia merasa senang, namun kali ini dia merasa Sehun seperti sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Membuatnya begitu cemas dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?"

Sehun kembali diam beberapa saat. Membuat Luhan semakin cemas sebelum suara Sehunnya kembali terdengar "Aku merindukanmu."

Rasanya Luhan ingin berlari ke pelukan Sehun, memeluk kekasihnya erat dan meninggalkan semua penghargaan yang mungkin ia dapatkan. Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini hatinya selalu merasakan sakit tanpa alasan dan saat suara Sehun terdengar-…Luhan seperti tahu alasan kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit adalah karena terlalu merinduka sang kekasih.

"Tapi jika kau berbuat nekat untuk lari ke pelukanku dan meninggalkan acara penting itu-….Aku marah."

Dan saat Sehun kembali menggodanya maka Luhan rasa tak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Dia pun hanya terkekeh sebelum mencibir kesal kekasihnya " _ck!_ Berhenti membaca isi kepalaku."

"Kau sangat mudah terbaca sayang."

"Curang!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kalau begitu sampai besok. Maaf tidak bisa datang malam ini Lu. Aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Sehun jangan membuatku menangis."

" _araseo Mian…_ Aku akan tutup telponnya."

" _hmhh…"_

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

 _Pip…._

Belum mendengar jawabannya-….Sehun seolah terburu mematikan ponsel. Membuat entah untuk alasan apa pula air mata Luhan menetes. Dia selalu merasa sesak akhir-akhir ini, merasakan lubang di hatinya yang semakin besar setiap hari. Luhan merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. _Tapi apa?_

 _Entahlah…_

Yang dia lakukan hanya menangis saat suara Sehun tak lagi terdengar. Dia begitu merindukan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu merindukan sampai rasanya dia sulit bernafas. Membuat Luhan terus menangis dan tanpa sadar meremat kencang dadanya sebelum membalas ucapan cinta kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintai - _hks-,,,,_ Aku mencintaimu Sehunna."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun kita akan melakukan kemoterapi lagi."

Yang diberitahu hanya mengangguk pasrah, wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat dengan tangan yang menggenggam kuat ponselnya. Dia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya tapi lebih tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa rindunya pada Luhan.

Membuat tangan lemasnya memegang tangan sang kakak untuk memohon satu hal

"Hyung.."

" _hmmh?"_

"Besok aku akan kencan dengan Luhan. Bisakah?"

Adalah Oh Yunho satu-satunya keluarga yang mengetahui kondisi sang adik. Mengingat bagaimana perjuangan adiknya bertahan selama tiga bulan seorang diri membuat hatinya hancur.

Sehun datang tepat dua bulan setelah Luhan merilis album. Dengan wajah pucatnya dia berlutut memohon pada Yunho agar bisa disembuhkan. Sehun bahkan meronta memilukan ingin sembuh agar bisa menikahi sang pujaan hati dan memiliki seorang putra seperti Haowen - _putra Yunho dan Jaejoong._

Membuat hati sang kakak begitu hancur mengingat karena alasan dan sakit yang sama dia dan Sehun kecil harus kehilangan sang ayah. Lalu berulang pada adik kecilnya yang dinyatakan memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan ayah mereka.

"Aku mohon hyung."

Yunho menghapus air mata Sehun. Diciumnya sayang kening sang adik sebelum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sehun "Tentu saja. Kau akan berkencan dengan Luhan."

"Gomawo _hyung."_

Sehun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Menikmati obat bius yang perlahan memakan kesadarannya sebelum samar-samar mendengar suara kekasihnya di televisi

 _Dan untuk seseorang yang selalu ada untukku. Yang selalu mengataiku bodoh dan terus memelukku sampai aku bisa sampai disini. Kepadamu Oh Sehun-….Aku ucapkan terimakasih._

" _ck!_ Keras kepala sekali kau sayang.." Katanya terkekeh sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. "Aku bangga padamu Luhannie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAYANG DISINI!"

Luhan benar-benar tidak mempedulikan bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, yang dia pedulikan hanya bertemu dengan Sehun dan ya-….Matanya berbinar saat melihat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

Cuaca sangat panas hari ini dan mengingat mereka berada di taman hiburan maka sebenarnya penampilan Sehun sediki tidak seperti biasanya.

Kekasihnya memakai mantel hitam dengan _syal_ yang terlilit di lehernya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat namun tetap tersenyum sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Sehun menarik lengan si mungil sebelum memasukkan Luhan ke dalam mantel tebalnya. Sedikit memeluknya erat sebelum berbisik "Jangan bertanya kenapa aku memakai mantel dan _syal._ Itu semua untuk menyembunyikan rusa kecilku."

Luhan sendiri merasa sangat nyaman berada di mantel Sehun. Membuat kecemasannya hilang digantikan rasa senang karena Sehunnya semakin romantis setiap hari. "Kalau begitu aku akan berada di dalam mantel ini seharian."

"Ide bagus."

Sehun membalikan tubuh kekasihnya menghadap depan. Tak lama dia memeluk dari belakang dan menyembunyikan Luhan di balik mantelnya. "Nyaman?"

Luhan melingkarkan tangan Sehun di pinggangnya sebelum mendongak mengerling sang kekasih "Sangat." Katanya membalas dan tak lama Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan seperti kangguru.

Mengabaikan tatapan pengunjung lain dan hanya berjalan seperti yang mereka mau.

" _haah-…._ Rindu sekali pada rusaku." Katanya mencium pucuk kepala Luhan lalu menuntun sang kekasih ke wahana yang ingin dinaikinya. "Jadi kau ingin naik apa sayangku?"

"Aku ingin naik _roller coaster."_

"Oke."

"Tidak jadi itu menakutkan. Kalau begitu aku ingin naik halilintar."

"Oke."

"Tidak jadi deh. Itu juga menakutkan. Kalau begitu kita naik-…"

"Komedi putar lalu setelah itu menyusuri istana boneka dan terakhir bianglala. Iya kan?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar sederetan wahana yang selalu ia naiki setiap kali mereka ke taman hiburan. Membuatnya sedikit tidak enak hati dan mendongak untuk mencari mata kekasihnya "Aku membosankan ya?"

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mengecup gemas bibir kekasihnya. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan tapi bertemu Luhan adalah obat untuknya. Karena selain tidak merasakan sakit, Sehun bahkan merasa sangat hangat memeluk si mungil di pelukannya "Sedikit membosankan."

" _ish!_ Awas kau mencari pria atau wanita lain. Aku akan membunuh mereka-… _nghpphmhh.."_

Kali ini Sehun memutar cepat pinggang Luhan, membuat keduanya berhadapan dan tak lama bibirnya membungkam bibir si mungil yang berkata kasar. Dia pun melumat lembut bibir sang kekasih dengan menggunakan mantel agar orang tak melihat kegiatan berciuman mereka.

Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan sakitnya hingga lupa memanjakan si mungil dan saat dia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Dia menopang tubuh Luhan dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Luhan

Sementara Sehun menjaganya untuk tetap berdiri maka Luhan sedikit tak sabar melumat bibir sang kekasih. Dia bahkan berani menghisap lebih dulu lidah Sehun hingga benang-benang saliva terlihat di lumatan kasar mereka.

Dan jika tidak mengingat ini di tempat umum mungkin keduanya akan betah berciuman lama. Luhan bahkan tidak mempedulikan statusnya sebagai _publik figur_ sampai Sehun melepas lumatannya dan terdengar desahan kecewa dari Luhan karena menginginkan lebih.

"Sehunn…"

"Jangan merengek. Kita sedang kencan dan bukan akan bercinta."

"Tapi aku rindu."

Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Nyatanya mungkin dia tidak bisa menjadi lelaki yang menggagahi Luhan lagi mulai hari ini. Dan saat memikirkan Luhan akan bercinta dengan pria lain membuat _mood_ nya sangat kesal. Dia pun menarik kasar lengan si rusa sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Dia membawa Luhan ke salah satu bilik toilet. Merasa begitu kesal karena penyakitnya dan berniat melampiaskannya pada Luhan "Sayang kita mau apa?"

Sehun hanya diam saat melucuti celana Luhan. Dia juga menutup toilet dan duduk di atasnya dengan menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya. Dan saat Luhan tidak siap maka Sehun sudah memposisikan penisnya ke lubang Luhan sebelum

 _Sleb…!_

" _nghhmphh…"_

Luhan menutup kencang bibirnya karena terkejut. Dia bahkan membiarkan Sehun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya secara kasar sementara penisnya menumbuk di dalam lubang Luhan.

Tidak biasanya Sehun mengajaknya bercinta di tempat umum seperti ini, membuatnya ingin mencibir kesal namun ia urungkan karena sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya saat ini.

Sehun terlihat kelelahan saat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Keringatnya juga sangat banyak dengan bibir terbuka mencari nafas.

Membuat hati Luhan mencelos sakit menyadari ini bukan Sehunnya yang biasa-….Sehunnya hari ini sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan namun memaksakan diri bertemu. Membuat Luhan memegang tangan Sehun di pinggulnya hingga gerakan panas mereka terhenti sesaat.

"Sayang." Katanya menangkup wajah Sehun dan menghapus keringat sang kekasih. Luhan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum mencium lembut bibir Sehun. melumatnya perlahan lalu menyatukan ke dua dahi mereka.

Keduanya pun bertatapan dengan tatapan berbeda. Jika Luhan menatapnya penuh cinta maka Sehun terlihat putus asa. Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi memiliki firasat buruk namun enggan untuk ia lontarkan.

Yang Luhan lakukan hanya membuat Sehun nyaman dan karena hal itu dia mengatakan

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang. Biarkan aku yang melakukan."

Setelah membisikan kalimatnya pada Sehun-…Luhan mulai bergerak. Kakinya dia letakkan di dua sisi toilet tempat Sehun duduk. Dia kemudian membuat gerakan naik turun yang berirama hingga hanya kenikmatan yang keduanya rasakan.

Dan saat dirinya hampir mencapai klimaks maka Sehun memeluk erat tubuhnya. Menangis terisak disana sebelum

" _ahh-…/ rrrhhh-…"_

Keduanya mendapatkan klimaks bersama. Yang membedakan suara Sehun lebih terdengar menggeram daripada mendesah nikmat. Membuat Luhan sedikit cemas dan kembali memeluk erat kekasihnya yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat kesakitan. Dia pun menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun sebelum menangkup wajah sang kekasih. Memperhatikan mengapa Sehun terlihat menderita sebelum mengatakan

"Aku disini Sehunna. Tenanglah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kau sakit sayang. Kita harus pulang."

Saat ini mereka berada di kedai favorit mereka di taman hiburan. Kedai yang menjual berbagai minuman seperti _bubble tea_ dan _pop ice_ adalah alasan mengapa dua sejoli memilih Bubble's coffe sebagai tempat favorit mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya saat mereka datang ke tempat ini-….Sehun terlihat keras kepala dan terlampau bungkam. Membuat Luhan sangat kesal dan berniat untuk memarahi sang kekasih jika tidak ingat wajah Sehun benar-benar pucat saat ini.

"Maaf sakit dihari kencan kita Lu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan bahkan sudah menangis selama dua jam karena Sehun tak kunjung memberitahu keadaannya. Membuat posisinya yang sedang menahan sakit di tubuh kini juga harus menahan sakit di hati karena membuat si mungil menangis tanpa henti.

"Baiklah aku memang sakit."

Luhan mulai berhenti terisak. Dia kemudian mendengarkan Sehun yang sepertinya akan bercerita "Sakit apa?" katanya bergumam lucu membuat Sehun tertawa gemas.

" _aigoo…._ Kenapa Lulu lucu sekali." Katanya gemas namun dibalas tatapan kesal dari Luhan "Baiklah-…Baiklah."

Sehun pun mengalah. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan sebelum tersenyum lirih memberitahu keadaannya "Aku demam sudah empat hari."

"Lalu apa kata dokter?"

"Dokter bilang ini hanya infeksi tenggorokan sayang."

" _hksss-…._ Pasti kau kesakitan. Pasti rasanya sakit."

"Ini hanya demam biasa Lu."

" _hksssss….._ "

Dan kebohongan baru pun dimulai-….Bagaimana Sehun sampai hati memberitahukan penyakit yang sesungguhnya pada Luhan jika mengatakan dia demam saja sudah membuat si mungil terisak. Membuat Sehun berpindah duduk ke samping Luhan dan mulai mendekapnya erat.

"Tapi aku sudah lebih baik. Dokter bilang aku akan sembuh dalam tiga hari."

" _hksss…."_

"Lu sayang….Kau membuatku sedih jika terus menangis."

" _hksss…"_

"Lu-….."

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tak tega melihat Luhan menangis. Dia pun mendongak karena merasa sesak sebelum diam-diam ikut menangis. Merasa sangat menyesal karena semua hal pada Luhan. karena sakitnya dan kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi dia tidak bisa mendekap si mungil jika dia sedang menangis seperti ini.

"Lu Mianhae…"

Menyadari suara Sehun menjadi berat membuat Luhan berusaha mengendalikan diri. Dia pun menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum menangkup wajah sang kekasih dan menghapus air matanya "Kau hanya demam bukan akan meninggalkan aku. Jadi berhenti meminta maaf." Katanya marah lalu mencium sayang kening Sehun.

"Cepat sembuh Sehunnie. Aku janji akan lebih memperhatikanmu saat keluar dari asrama."

Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum mendekap erat sang kekasih "Kau harus memperhatikan aku dan hanya aku. Jangan melirik pria lain apalagi menciumnya. Egois memang-….Tapi kau hanya milikku. Dengar?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu sebelum menjawab bersemangat kekasihnya "Tentu saja! Sehun juga hanya milikku."

" _ara-….."_

Keduanya pun berpelukan mesra di pojokan kedai kecil itu. menikmati senja yang hampir menyapa sebelum Luhan memekik heboh.

"BIANGLALA! AKU INGIN NAIK BIANGLALA SEHUNNA!"

"Tapi ini sudah sore. Kau harus segera kembali ke _dorm_ sayang."

"TIDAK MAU! KITA NAIK ITU DULU!" katanya menarik lengan Sehun hingga suara tawa terdengar dari pria yang kini sedang menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _araseo…_ Kita naik bianglala."

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di luar? Cepat naik!"

Beberapa menit yang lalu dia heboh meminta naik bianglala. Namun saat Sehun sudah masuk ke wahana seperti sangkar burung itu dia tiba-tiba enggan masuk ke dalam. Membuat sang kekasih lagi-lagi harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra menghadapi Luhannya yang begitu penakut.

"Kau takut?"

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum mengangguk polos "Aku takut."

"Kalau begitu kita batal naik."

"ANDWAE-…!"

Dia kembali berteriak membuat penjaga _bianglala_ menatap gemas pada Luhan dan Sehun tidak menyukainya. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk Luhan genggam sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Cepat naik atau seseorang akan babak belur hanya karena dirimu."

Menyadari ancaman sang kekasih membuat Luhan buru-buru menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Dia sedikit kesal dengan kecemburuan Sehun yang selalu berlebihan sebelum mencibir kesal sang kekasih "Jangan lepaskan tanganku."

Sehun tertawa lucu seraya bergumam lirih " _Siapa yang akan menjagamu jika aku pergi Lu?"_

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

" _huh?"_

"Selamat menikmati wahana anda tuan."

Sehun berterimakasih pada petugas, karena saat dia menutup pintu bianglala maka fokus Luhan sudah terbagi. Membuatnya mendesah lega dan mulai menikmati pemandangan senja bersamaan dengan bianglala yang memutar semakin tinggi.

" _whoa…._ Sehun itu rumahmu?"

" _hmmh…"_

"Dan itu rumahku."

" _hmhh.."_

Sehun hanya bergumam seperlunya. Dia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan waktu untuk memandangi wajah Luhannya yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini " _Aku merindukanmu sayang."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat karena rasa sakit. Dan saat tangan Luhan terlepas di genggamannya matanya kembali terbuka "Sehunnie benar-benar sakit ya?" katanya cemas dan mulai mengelap keringat Sehun.

Dia melakukannya dengan lembut hingga Sehun mengangguk pasrah mengakui bahwa dia memang sakit "Aku sakit." katanya tak berbohong membuat Luhan sedikit cemas saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi kita turun dan Sehun bisa istirahat dirumah. Tahan ya sayang."

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan sebelum menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium sayang kening sang kekasih "Yang membuatku tidak tahan hanya merindukanmu. Selebihnya aku bisa menangani semua rasa." Katanya jujur membuat senyum terlihat di wajah Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak tahan jika merindukan Sehun-….Rasanya ingin mati saja."

"Lu…."

 _Ting!_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Luhan maka bianglala mereka kini berada di puncak teratasnya. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat senja matahari menyinari wajah mungil Luhannya. Membuatnya terus mengagumi Luhan dan tak rela jika harus meninggalkan belahan jiwanya seorang diri. Dia pun nyaris menangis jika gumaman Luhan tidak membuatnya tersadar untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

" _whoa…Sehunna…_ pemandangannya bagus sekali."

Sehun ikut melihat pemandangan yang Luhan maksud-….disana mereka melihat awan berkumpul dan bergerak beriringan digantikan kabut. Sehun menatapnya cukup lama sampai tak sadar dia mengucapkan hal gila yang membuat Luhan sangat ketakutan

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mengawasimu dari balik awan-awan itu sayang."

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tertawa kecil menyadari kesalahannya. Detik berikutnya dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku mantel sebelum mengatakan hal yang harusnya dikatakan sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Hari ini aku melamarmu."

"Sehun…."

Saat Sehun memasukkan cincin _cartier_ ke jari manisnya-…Luhan berdebar.

Dan saat Sehun mengatakan hari ini dia melamarnya-….Rasanya Luhan ingin terjun bebas dari ketinggian tigapuluh meter.

Harusnya dia bahagia saat Sehun melamarnya. Namun entah mengapa hatinya menolak bahagia dan hanya merasakan takut yang lebih besar karena tindakan Sehun. Membuatnya menarik jari manis yang hendak dipakaikan cincin oleh sang kekasih dengan air mata berurai menolak lamaran gila ini.

"Kau tidak bisa melamarku seperti ini. _hks…._ Kau membuatku sedih Sehunna."

Sehun mengerti kegusaran Luhan, Membuat senyum lirih ia tunjukkan sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah rantai kecil dan memasukkan cincin yang akan dipasangkan kejari Luhan didalam sana.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melamarmu hari ini sayang." Katanya mencium sayang jemari Luhan sebelum mendekati Luhan dan memakaikan kalung cincin yang ia buat di depan kedua mata sang kekasih.

"Nah begini baru benar." Katanya tersenyum senang dan membiarkan cincin itu menggantung di leher Luhan.

Luhan pun menunduk untuk melihat cincin yang dipakaikan Sehun. Dan saat liontin dari cincin itu memantul dengan cahaya matahari maka akan terbaca

 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer._

"SEHUN!…"

Luhan memekik haru melihat tulisan itu terpantul di belakang Sehun dari bianglala yang dinaikinya. Membuat Sehun ikut menoleh ke belakang dan begitu puas melihat tulisan itu terpantul sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau ingat kalimat itu?"

"Jika Tuhan ingin mengambil ingatanku. Maka dia boleh mengambil segalanya dariku kecuali dua hal."

Luhan mengusap sayang wajah Sehun yang terlihat pucat. Dia bahkan mulai merasakan suhu dingin di tubuh sang kekasih namun mengabaikannya. Luhan tidak pernah berani bertanya lebih jauh karena takut Sehun terluka.

Namun saat tulisan yang terpantul di bianglala saat ini mengingatkan rasa cinta Sehun untuknya maka dengan lembut dia berkata "Pertama Tuhan tidak boleh mengambil ingatanku tentang dirimu."

"Dan kedua-…aku akan sangat marah jika Tuhan mengambil ingatanku tentang bagaimana kau menyatakan cinta padaku menggunakan _lion dan deer_ dengan begitu bodohnya. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya sayang."

Sehun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana cara mereka jatuh cinta beberapa tahun yang lalu. Cinta yang dia pikir akan segera berakhir karena perbedaan sifat menjadi semakin kuat seiring berlalunya hari.

Sehun terus berterimakasih untuk hari itu dan hari ini-...Karena dia bisa selalu bersama Luhan walau dia tak bisa bersama sang kekasih di hari berikutnya.

Berusaha untuk tenang dia pun tersenyum mencium sayang kening Luhan seraya bertanya "Apa kau suka?"

"Sehun ini-….Ini terlalu indah sayang."

"Kau adalah segala keindahan untukku Lu. Kelak jika kau menyukai orang lain, jangan pernah melepaskan cincin ini. Aku membelinya seharga tiga mobil mewah milik Yunho hyung." Katanya terkekeh namun tidak dengan Luhan yang terlihat sedih.

"Kau sedih?"

"Aku tidak akan menyukai orang lain Sehunna. Aku hanya menyukaimu."

"Meski aku pergi?"

"Aku akan ikut pergi denganmu."

Sehun kembali menggeggam tangan Luhan untuk dua hal.

Pertama biangalala yang mereka naiki kembali berputar

Kedua dia harus memastikan satu hal yang harus Luhan ingat sepanjang hidupnya "Jika aku pergi kau harus bertahan sayang."

"Tidak akan ada yang menjagaku jika kau pergi!"

"Banyak yang menjagamu Luhan."

"TAPI AKU HANYA INGIN KAU YANG MENJAGAKU! HANYA KAU-…BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG OH SEHUN!"

" _sst…_ Mianhae…sayang maafkan aku."

Buru-buru Sehun memeluk Luhan. Menenangkan si rusa cantik dan mulai mengusap lembut punggungnya "Aku tidak akan pergi Lu. Aku sangat ingin menjagamu. Aku-…"

"Kau harus menjagaku Sehun."

Sehun menangis pilu mendengar keinginan Luhan. Dikecupnya sayang pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum dengan berat hati memberi kebohongan baru untuk Luhan dengan mengatakan

"Aku akan menjagamu sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karir Luhan semakin menanjak di tiga bulan berikutnya. Banyak peghargaan yang jatuh ke tangannya hanya dalam kurun waktu enam bulan.

Membuat kemampuannya mulai diperhitungkan tak hanya sebagai penyanyi namun juga penulis lagu serta composer muda berbakat. Luhan bahkan mulai menulis lagu untuk beberapa _girl band_ pendatang baru yang di apresiasi dengan penghargaan yang didapatkannya.

Membuatnya sangat sibuk namun tak pernah lupa untuk bertukar pesan dengan sang kekasih yang kini sedang berada di Jepang untuk pendidikannya.

 _Sehun sudah dua hari kau tidak membalas pesanku! Kau tidak bertemu dengan wanita Jepang kan?_

Pesannya dua hari yang lalu tak kunjung dibalas oleh Sehun. Membuat si rusa mulai geram dan memberi peringatan terakhir untuk sang kekasih.

 _Cepat pulang! Kau harus melihat konser perdanaku!_

Ya-….Luhan memiliki konsernya sendiri besok malam. Dia pun sangat gugup karena harus menyiapkan seluruh konsepnya seorang diri. Awalnya Sehun memberikan saran untuk mengundang beberapa artis namun detik berikutnya sang kekasih mengancam jika dia mengundang artis lain dia akan mengacau.

Membuat Luhan terkekeh dan mau tak mau memutuskan untuk menjadi penampil tunggal di konsernya sendiri " _sst…_ Aku sangat marah saat ini. Sebenarnya kemana kau Oh Sehun!" katanya menggerutu sebelum

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan tak lama nama _Sayangku_ tertera di ponselnya. Membuat Luhan buru-buru menggeser _slidenya_ sebelum tersenyum membaca

" _Aku akan datang bersama Yunho hyung. Tunggu aku besok malam Lu."_

Nyatanya Luhan merasa sedikit aneh membaca pesan Sehun. Namun saat Sehun memastikan akan datang, maka keraguannya pun hilang digantikan dengan semangat untuk menampilkan yang terbaik agar Sehun bangga padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Cepat pulang dan peluk aku."

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku?"

"Dia sadar tapi maaf harus mengatakan ini Tuan Oh-…..Adikmu hanya akan bertahan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuknya bertahan hidup."

Yunho memejamkan erat matanya. Dia pun melihat bagaimana Sehun sudah tak lagi meronta saat semua benda menyakitkan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, adiknya terlampau diam seolah menyerah dengan semua yang dialaminya selama enam bulan ini.

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih."

Dan saat dia berusaha kuat maka pesan baru yang ditujukan oleh kekasih sang adik kembali muncul di layar ponsel Sehun, membuatnya secara lancang membaca pesan kedua adiknya sebelum menggeser _slide_ pesan ponsel Sehun dan membaca pesan dari Luhan.

 _Cepat pulang! Kau harus melihat konser perdanaku!_

Hati Yunho hancur tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Luhan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan jika tahu kekasihnya yang selalu menemani dari nol hingga dia sukses seperti sekarang ini, nyatanya terbaring lemah nyaris tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan jika dia tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan " _Sehun sudah meninggal."_ jika dia tetap bungkam dan tak mengatakan kebenaran pada Luhan. Membuat hati Yunho hancur tak tega dengan kisah cinta adiknya dan Luhan yang terjalin cukup lama selama ini.

Yunho pun terus teringat kata-kata sang adik untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan, namun lagi-lagi dia sadar jika pada akhirnya-….Bukan Sehun yang menderita melainkan Luhan. Luhan harus menjalani hidupnya setelah sang adik meninggal.

Sementara Sehun bisa mengawasi Luhan tanpa merasa rindu nantinya. Membuat Yunho terpaksa membuat keputusan yang paling baik sebagai seorang kakak. Keputusan yang nantinya akan membuat Sehun merasa bahagia namun menghacurkan Luhan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin satu tahun-… _tiga tahun._ Atau mungkin selamanya Luhan akan menderita karena kepergian sang kekasih.

Tapi satu yang pasti-….Luhan berhak tahu keadaan kekasihnya. Dan inilah yang Yunho lakukan.

" _Aku akan datang bersama Yunho hyung. Tunggu aku besok malam Lu."_

Dengan air mata berurai Yunho membalas pesan Luhan, berharap setidaknya dua belahan jiwa itu saling melengkapi saat yang satu terpaksa pergi dan satu terpaksa bertahan hidup.

" _Maafkan hyung….Maaf Lu…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan malam ini pun tiba. Malam dimana Luhan akan menyelenggarakan konser perdananya yang bertajuk _unconditionally love._ Tema yang secara khusus dia pilih sendiri ini bertujuan untuk memberitahu sang kekasih - _Oh Sehun-_ bahwa dia memiliki cinta tanpa batas untuk satu-satunya pria yang sudah memiliki setengah jiwanya.

Luhan pun sangat gugup karena Sehun belum kunjung datang menemuinya. Membuat tangannya terus berkeringat dingin sampai

 _Cklek…!_

Dia pun menoleh dan begitu senang melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hey hyung! Kau sudah datang?"

Luhan berada di ruang tunggu miliknya saat ini. Berdebar gugup karena konser pertamanya akan segera dimulai. Namun saat melihat Yunho berdiri disana, maka Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia miliknya saat melihat kakak kandung kekasihnya sudah datang tepat waktu.

"Hey Lu..."

"Hyung masuklah."

Buru-buru Luhan mendekati pintu masuk. Sedikit mengernyit karena Yunho datang seorang diri tanpa Sehun bersamanya.

"Hyung Sehun dimana?"

Luhan menutup pintu ruang tunggunya dengan bingung. Dia pun masih bertanya-tanya dimana Sehun sampai matanya melihat mata Yunho yang kini memandangya sendu dan terlihat sangat lelah.

Tak ada yang dikatakan Yunho-...Tapi tatapannya seolah memberitahu segalanya untuk Luhan.

"Hyung ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan menolak kuat-kuat perasaan cemasnya. Melihat Yunho dan Sehun menangis adalah hal yang sangat langka mengingat kedua bersaudara itu harus menjadi pengganti sang ayah untuk ibunya. Keduanya bahkan terus menguatkan satu sama lain dengan menjadi kuat.

Namun saat si sulung menangis maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan hal buruk yang terjadi. Pertama karena istri dan putra kecilnya-.. _.Haowen_. Kedua karena ibu dan adiknya.

Mengingat Jaejoong dan Haowen baru saja mengunjunginya maka daftar kemungkinan pertama adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Jadi siapa yang membuat Yunho menangis? Ibunya? Atau yang paling buruk-...

"Hyung? Dimana Sehun? DIMANA SEHUN?"

Luhan kalap-...Pikirannya buntu. Satu-satunya hal yang paling benar tentang tangisan Yunho pastilah Sehun.

Sudah dua hari Luhan tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun. Kekasihnya itu hanya terus memberi pesan tanpa mau mengangkat panggilan. Membuat semua itu terasa masuk akal karena pesan balasan Sehun terasa sangat asing untuknya-... Luhan benci mengakui ini tapi dia terlalu kalut menebak bahwa kemungkinan yang membalas pesan di ponselnya bukan Sehun melainkan sang kakak.

Dia terus mendesak Yunho berbicara. Namun saat nama Sehun disebutkan maka semakin deras pula air mata Yunho. Membuat Luhan semakin cemas dan begitu marah melihat kakak kandung kekasihnya.

Dia pun mendekati Yunho dan tanpa ragu berteriak

"HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

 _Tap... tap..._

Nyatanya Luhan menangis sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Dia sudah berlari sekitar setengah jam hanya untuk sampai ke rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya dirawat.

 _Lu...Sehun sakit dan dia sekarat_

"Sehun..."

 _Brak...!_

Kaki Luhan lemas mengetahui kebenaran sialan ini! Lututnya bahkan sudah berdarah karena terus terjatuh lalu berlari lagi lalu terjatuh lagi selama setengah jam.

 _Kanker otak stadium akhir-...Sehun menyembunyikannya dari kita selama enam bulan_.

"Tidak-..."

Yang dia inginkan hanya melihat Sehunnya memastikan bahwa belahan jiwanya masih bernafas dan masih membuka kedua matanya.

 _Waktunya hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi Lu..._

"Sehun..."

Dia mencoba berlari lagi. Namun kakinya terlalu lemas untuk kembali berlari.

Dia semakin dekat bisa bertemu Sehun-...Namun dia tahu itu juga berarti bahwa akan semakin sedikit pula waktunya untuk melihat sang kekasih.

"Sehunnie aku sakit-... Cepat datang dan peluk aku. Sehun-,,"

Hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan mendengar kabar bahwa usia kekasihnya hanya tinggal menghitung jam. Membuatnya begitu marah dan bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun dokter yang berani memvonis usia kekasihnya.

"AAARGGGHHH!"

"LUHAN!"

Dan saat Yunho mendekat maka Luhan buru-buru berdiri dan kembali berlari untuk menemui Sehunnya. Dia menghapus cepat air matanya untuk naik ke dalam lift dan mencari ruangan Sehun yang diberitahukan Yunho padanya.

Ting!

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat. Pikirannya kosong dan hanya nama Sehun yang terus keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruangan 520 yang merupakan kamar Sehun. Sesekali dia melirik ke dalam berharap tidak melihat Sehun.

Namun saat melihat Kai dan Chanyeol berada di ruangan itu maka bisa dipastikan bahwa pemilik ruangan bernomor 520 itu adalah kekasihnya-...Sehunnya.

Luhan sudah memegang knop pintu untuk membuka pintu tempat Sehun di rawat. Berniat untuk menangis sekuatnya sebelum suara yang ia rindukan terdengar begitu kesakitan dan begitu memilukan.

"LEPAS! AKU HARUS PERGI KE KONSER KEKASIHKU-...AKU HARUS PERGI MELIHAT LUHAN!"

"Nak...Eomma mohon jangan seperti ini sayang. Kau sakit nak.."

"AKU MERINDUKAN LUHAN!"

 _"Nghhmpphh.."_

Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Dia juga membekap paksa bibirnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan.

Itu suara Sehunnya yang terdengar begitu kesakitan. Itu suara Sehunnya yang sama besar merasakan rindu seperti yang dia rasakan.

Dan saat mendengar Sehun terus menolak untuk dibius maka hanya tangisan sesak yang Luhan keluarkan di balik pintu yang kini memisahkan mereka.

Luhan terus menangis pilu dengan wajah tersembunyi di kedua lututnya. Hatinya hancur berkeping. Dia begitu marah pada Tuhan-...Pada siapapun yang membuat Sehunnya kesakitan.

Dia bahkan berniat untuk merasakan sakit yang sama dengan kekasihnya sebelum usapan lembut begitu terasa di kepalanya.

Luhan kemudian mendongak dan mendapati Haowen sedang mengusap kepalanya. Dia juga bisa melihat bocah lima tahun itu terluka seperti dirinya. Namun nyatanya Haowen lebih kuat karena dengan senyum dia mengatakan

"Lulu jangan menangis. Samchon butuh Lulu."

Luhan hanya terisak mendengar pesan Haowen dia pun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya sebelum kali ini Yunho yang berjongkok di depannya "Lu..."

"Aku takut hyung-...Aku takut."

 _Luhan bergumam ketakutan menyadari banyak hal._

 _Tidak akan ada lagi pria mesum yang menggodanya_

 _Tidak akan ada lagi mata bulan sabit khas kekasihnya saat menertawakan kebodohan yang dia lakukan._

 _Tidak akan ada lagi tangan kekar yang mendekapnya erat_

 _Dan paling buruk..._

 _Siapa yang akan menghapus air matanya jika bukan Sehun?_

 _Siapa yang akan menggendongnya saat kelelahan jika bukan Sehun?_

 _Siapa yang akan menggigit gemas hidungnya jika dia sedang merengek minta dibelikan jam baru?_

 _Hanya Sehun yang bisa dan yang boleh melakukannya._

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Aku takut-...hksss."

"Hyung juga takut. Kita semua takut. Tapi kau tahu siapa yang paling ketakutan?"

Yunho menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum dengan berat hati mengatakan

"Sehun yang paling ketakutan dengan kondisinya saat ini."

"Dia takut tidak bisa melihatmu di hari terakhirnya. Dan alasan aku datang menemuimu adalah untuk Sehun. Jadi bisakah kau tidak menangis? Sehun akan hancur melihat kau menangis karena kondisinya. Hyung mohon Lu-...Aku mohon selamatkan adikku-... hksss.."

Didalam sana kekasihnya kesakitan-…. Dan saat ini tepat dihadapannya Yunho menangis memohon. Membuat Luhan sejenak bingung dengan posisinya sebelum memutuskan satu hal-...

 _Dia hanya perlu berpura-pura kuat untuk menatap Sehun._ Dan karena hal itu pula dia memutuskan berdiri. Menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum

 _Cklek..._

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN LU-..."

Samar-samar Sehun melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Awalnya dia kira hanya mimpi bisa melihat Luhannya secara langsung. Namun saat senyum khas itu menyapanya maka benar itu adalah kekasihnya-...Luhannya.

Sehun memang ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, tapi tidak dalam kondisi sekarat seperti ini. Dia ingin membasuh wajahnya lebih dulu. Melihat langsung sang kekasih dengan keadaan tampan bukan dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

Dan melihat Luhan tersenyum dengan air mata membuat hatinya hancur berkeping. Pastilah Luhan sudah tahu mengenai kondisinya. Menyadari hal itu membuat Sehun sangat murka dia pun kemudian meronta dan dengan keji berteriak pada Luhan

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? PERGI!-…. PERGI SEKARANG!"

"Sehunna itu Luhan nak."

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Hati Luhan rasanya dicabik berulang melihat Sehun menjerit. Membuat kepalanya tertunduk dan tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ingin rasanya dia berlari memeluk Sehun, namun saat Sehun tidak menginginkannya maka hanya satu hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan

"Sakit-..."

Sejenak teriakan Sehun terhenti saat Luhan bergumam. Dia sangat mencemaskan Luhan yang hanya sedang menangis disana. Namun saat si mungil bergumam sakit maka hati Sehun jauh lebih sakit saat ini.

"LUTUTKU BERDARAH DAN AKU KESAKITAN-...CEPAT BERSIHKAN LUKAKU SEHUNNA!"

Mata Sehun mencari dimana lutut Luhan yang berdarah. Dan saat dia menemukan celana Luhan robek di bagian lutut maka secara refleks dia mencabut seluruh slang infus yang enam bulan ini menempel di tubuhnya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mengabaikan teriakan sang ibu. Matanya terus melihat ke mata rusa favoritnya sebelum dengan tertatih berjalan menghampiri Luhan

"Apa sakit?" Katanya bertanya namun hanya diam yang Luhan berikan. Dia mengira suaranya tak terdengar hingga kembali lagi bertanya pada sang kekasih "Sayang. Apa lututmu sakit?"

Luhan tertunduk kali ini, mengangguk dengan bibir yang digigit kencang sebelum hancur menatap sang kekasih "Sakit Sehun-...Aku kesakitan. Ini-...ini terlalu sakit!" Katanya lirih membuat Sehun pun mengalami rasa hancur yang sama.

Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan si manja jika Luhannya terus menangis seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya, _hidupnya,_

Tapi Tuhan dengan keji memaksanya pergi.

Membuat isakan tak hanya terdengar dari Luhan tapi kini juga dari Sehun "Mianhae-...hkss-..Mianhae Lu. Aku tidak bisa menjaga-..."

"SEHUN CUKUP! JANGAN MENANGIS!"

Luhan luar biasa marah melihat Sehun menyerah. Sehun seperti menusuknya dengan sebilah pisau tajam dengan tangisan di wajahnya. Membuat Luhan menangis cukup kencang sementara Sehun terus meracau gila

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi sayang-...Maafkan aku-..arghhh!"

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi Sehun sampai pada Luhan tapi rasa sakitnya kembali mengganggu. Membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali terganggu jika Luhan tak buru-buru berlari dan

 _Grep...!_

Sehun jatuh di pelukan Luhan. Dan jika itu terjadi biasanya Luhan akan merengek karena berat tubuh mereka yang tak seimbang.

Namun malam ini semua terasa berbeda. Luhan bahkan tanpa kesulitan membantu Sehun berdiri walau pada akhirnya keduanya terjatuh dengan Luhan yang memeluk kekasihnya.

Tak banyak kata yang diucapkan Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya hanya saling memeluk melepas rindu sampai Luhan merasa sesuatu berbau anyir membasahi pakaiannya. Dia pun buru-buru menangkup wajah Sehun dan terkejut melihat bagaimana darah keluar dari hidung kekasihnya. "Sehunnaaa-… _arrrhhh…_ Ada apa denganmu? _"_

Luhan kembali menangis takut dan memeluk kekasihnya erat. Sementara Sehun tak lagi memberikan respon maka Luhan membersihkan darah yang terus keluar dari hidung kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti kesakitan. Sebentar sayang-….Aku akan meminta mereka menyembuhkanmu. Aku- _hksss…_ Aku akan meminta mereka-….APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT TOLONG KEKASIHKU!"

"Lu-…."

" _Sehun…"_

Hati Luhan berdesir hangat mendengar suara kekasihnya. Diapun kembali menangkup wajah Sehun sebelum menciumi sayang kening kekasihnya "Aku ingin pulang."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak mau ada disini. Aku ingin pulang."

"Tapi kau harus diobati sayang. Aku akan membawamu pulang setelah kau merasa lebih baik. Bagaimana? _Hmmh?"_

Saat Sehun menggeleng lemah maka tangisan tak terelakan lagi untuk Luhan, dia tahu kekasihnya sudah lelah. Tapi dia menjadi egois karena tak ingin Sehun menyerah, dia pun terus memaksa Sehun untuk bertahan di rumah sakit sampai suara lirih sang kekasih kembali terdengar "Aku mohon."

Mata Luhan melihat bagaimana Yunho dan yang lain mengangguk meminta Luhan mengalah. Dia juga beralih ke sang ibu yang seolah meminta Luhan membawa Sehun pulang. Dan saat keadaan Sehun semakin lemas di pelukannya maka Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain dengan berat hati mengatakan

"Baiklah kita pulang. Aku akan membawamu pulang sayang." Katanya mencium sayang kepala Sehun dan merasakan tubuh sang kekasih begitu lemah. Ini bukan Sehunnya-…Karena Sehun yang biasanya selalu berdiri paling depan untuk melindunginya. Tapi ini belahan jiwanya-….Sedang merasakan sakit dan tak mau berada di tempat yang paling ia benci sejak meninggalnya sang ayah.

Membuat Luhan mengalah dan beralih mendekap erat sang kekasih. Dia tak ingin mengatakan ini tapi dia akan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang dia miliki bersama kekasihnya-… _sehunnya,_

Rasanya tak adil saat dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk merawat Sehunnya. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak marah pada semua orang yang menutupi kebenaran padanya. Dan saat Sehun memintanya pulang-…Itu terasa seperti _Relakan aku pergi Lu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kemungkinannya Sehun tidak akan bertahan sampai besok pagi. Apa kau siap Lu?_

Luhan menguatkan dirinya sendiri dengan peringatan yang diberikan Yunho dan dokter yang menangani Sehun. Sedikit mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa diluar sana-…Tepatnya di atas tempat tidur yang selalu menjadi saksi betapa Sehun memuja Luhan dan Luhan mencintai Sehun-….Kekasihnya terbaring lemah.

Saat ini Luhan berada di dalam kamar mandi kamar kekasihnya, menangis sebanyak yang dia bisa karena hatinya terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan keji ini.

Jika dia bisa menular waktu, dia tidak akan mengejar mimpinya sebagai penyanyi. Dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk bersama kekasihnya. Dan Luhan sangat menyesal karena terlalu banyak membuang waktu untuk dunia hiburan yang membesarkan namanya.

" _haaah-…."_

Berkali-kali dia mengusak kasar wajahnya maka berkali-kali pula air mata itu turun membanjiri wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Yang dia tahu hanya menangis, menangis dan membutuhkan kekasihnya untuk memeluknya, mendekapnya erat, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja-….Luhan membutuhkan Sehunnya saat ini.

Tapi kemudian dia menyadari satu hal bahwa Sehun lebih membutuhkannya malam ini. Tuhan mungkin akan segera mengambil nyawa kekasihnya, tapi yang tidak bisa Tuhan ambil dari Sehun adalah cintanya untuk Luhan-….Rasa sayangnya untuk Luhan. karena Luhan sendiri yang memastikan bahwa mungkin Tuhan bisa mengambil jiwa kekasihnya tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil hati Sehun karena itu hanya milik Luhan seorang.

" _haaah…"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengambil dalam nafasnya, kali ini lebih tenang. Dia pun menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum tersenyum menatap cermin untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri "Jangan buat Sehun menangis Luhan." katanya bergumam menguatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan sedikit membeku melihat Sehun berbaring lemah tanpa menggunakan satu pun alat penunjang hidup. Pria tampannya bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Yang membuat Luhan selalu kagum pada Sehun adalah ketampanan yang tak bisa digambarkan yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Membuatnya berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur dengan mata yang tak berhenti menatap wajah sang kekasih.

Luhan bahkan tak berkedip sekalipun-…. _takut kalau-kalau_ kekasihnya tiba-tiba menghilang dari kedua matanya. Dia MASIH dan TIDAK MAU menyiapkan diri jika nantinya tempat sang kekasih akan menjadi kosong tak lagi menemaninya. Yang dia tahu dia hanya akan menemani Sehun malam ini dan malam-malam berikutnya,

" _hks.."_

Luhan berhenti di tempatnya sejenak. Menyadari bahwa selama ini hatinya sakit karena merindukan Sehun dan saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan sang kekasih. Maka Luhan jauh lebih merindukan Sehun daripada saat mereka berjauhan seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Katanya menjerit didalam hati untuk semua rasa rindunya.

Yang selalu Luhan rindukan adalah mata bulan sabit sang kekasih jika sedang tertawa.

Lalu siapa yang akan memberinya tawa itu jika Sehun pergi?

Membuat isakan pilu kembali terdengar sebelum Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun terlampau diam hanya untuk seseorang yang tidur dan memejamkan mata.

"Sehun…." katanya panik mendekati sang kekasih yang sama sekali tak merespon. Luhan pun naik ke tempat tidur Sehun dan membawa sang kekasih ke pelukannya. Menyadari bahwa tubuh Sehun terlalu dingin hingga membuatnya ketakutan hampir mati. "Sehun-… _tidak sayang-..tidak sekarang._ Hey Sehunna-…Sayangku. Kenapa kau-…"

Berkali-kali Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun namun hanya diam yang menjadi respon sang kekasih. Membuat Luhan kembali menangis dan takut mengakui bahwa mungkin kekasihnya sudah pergi saat ini "Sehun buka matamu. Jangan sekarang sayang-….Aku mohon-… _Sehuun-aarrhh!"_

Luhan menyatukan dahinya dan Sehun saat ini. Berharap kedua mata itu membuka namun nyatanya mata Sehun terpejam. "Sayang jangan membuatku takut." Katanya berbisik pilu sebelum

"Kau sangat berisik rusa kecil."

" _haaah-…._ Astaga-….Astaga sayangku terimakasih."

Luhan menciumi bibir Sehun yang terasa kaku. Menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum Sehun kembali berujar dengan mata tertutup "Dingin."

" _huh?"_

"Dingin Lu."

Buru-buru Luhan memeluk tubuh dingin Sehun, menarik selimut tebal yang biasa mereka gunakan sebelum mendekap erat tubuh sedingin es milik kekasihnya "Apa sudah merasa lebih hangat?"

Sehun mengangguk pasrah dan membuka paksa dua matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali namun hanya samar yang terlihat.

Dia berusaha untuk melihat kamarnya, detik berikutnya dia frustasi karena penglihatannya kabur dan tak fokus. Dan tak ingin membuat Luhan kembali menangis dia mencoba menggerakan tangannya. Sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih dan

 _Syukurlah-…._

Wajah Luhan tidak samar di matanya. Dia banyak menangis-… _itu pasti_

Matanya bengkak dan nafasnya tersengal

Sehun bisa mempelajari wajah lelah kekasihnya terjadi kurang dari tiga jam mereka bertemu. Membuatnya sedikit mencibir sebelum menarik hidung Luhan yang sama sekali tak terasa sakit untuk Luhan.

"Jelek." Ujarnya menggoda namun hanya senyum lirih yang diberikan Luhan untuknya.

"Jika aku menutup mata dan hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah wajah sedihmu-…Aku marah."

"Kalau begitu jangan tutup mata."

Luhan mulai lagi pada _mode_ manja dan rengekan yang menghancurkan hati Sehun. Membuat pria yang hidupnya divonis tak lama lagi sedikit tersenyum dan berusaha menghapus air mata sang kekasih.

"Aku akan membuka mata sebanyak yang aku bisa. Jadi tersenyumlah."

"Tidak mau! Aku marah!"

"Lu…."

Biasanya Sehun akan mencium dan mengatakan gombalan gila untuk membujuknya. Namun saat suara sang kekasih terdengar samar dan terlihat kesusahan membuka mata maka Luhan hanya bisa menangis pilu menciumi kening sang kekasih dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku sudah tersenyum."

"Biar aku lihat."

Sehun kembali mendongak sebelum berterimakasih karena Luhan sudah menjadi kuat untuknya. Walau nyatanya senyum itu dipenuhi air mata tapi setidaknya Luhan masih mencoba tersenyum untuknya "Cantik."

"Tampan Oh Sehun."

" _ara-…._ Tampan." katanya mengalah dan menciumi lengan Luhan yang kini menjaganya untuk tetap bersandar.

Biasanya Sehun yang akan mendekapnya erat, namun malam ini Luhan mengambil alih semua yang biasa Sehun lakukan.

Dia harus mengalah

Dia harus menjadi sandaran

Dan paling sulit dia harus tersenyum disaat dia tidak ingin.

Membuat Sehun begitu bangga pada si rusa kecil sebelum bertanya sebanyak mungkin tentang keadaan kekasihnya "Sayang."

" _hmmh…"_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Rasanya aku mau mati."

"Lu…."

"Aku baik jika kau memarahiku."

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan kembali mencium lengan kekasihnya. Menautkan kedua jemari mereka hingga rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. "Aku akan memarahimu di kehidupan berikutnya."

Luhan menangis lagi karena ucapan Sehun. Dia terus mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya dengan air mata yang sama sekali tak mau berhenti. Sehun bahkan tahu dia menangis tapi dia hanya membiarkan Luhan menjadi Luhannya yang cengeng dan terus menangis hanya di depannya.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku Lu." Katanya menghapus air mata Luhan sebelum kembali menjadikan dada Luhan sebagai sandaran kepalanya yang berat "Kau hanya boleh menangis di depanku. Dan jika aku pergi nanti jangan biarkan orang lain melihatmu menangis. Jangan biarkan pria lain menghapus air matamu. Dengar?"

" _mmmhh.._ "

"Aku ingin dengar suaramu Lu."

"Aku dengar."

"Anak pintar." Katanya mulai kelelahan berbicara dan berniat tidur di pelukan kekasihnya.

"Lu…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku memiliki hadiah perpisahan untukmu."

" _huh?"_

"Laci ketiga di meja kecil kita. Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu. Dengarkanlah sayang."

Luhan melihat ke laci yang dimaksud Sehun berniat untuk mengambilnya namun tubuh Sehun kembali tak memberikan respon. Membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum

"Sehun…"

" _mmhh…"_

Luhan mencari cara agar Sehun tetap berbicara, tetap menjawabnya. Dan saat Sehun menjawab dengan dehaman lembut maka Luhan seakan tak memiliki hati untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Sehun untuk terus bersamanya walau mereka berpisah nanti.

"Kau akan tetap menjagaku kan? Tetap mengawasiku? Tetap mencintaiku walau kita terpisah nanti?"

Air mata Sehun membasahi lengan Luhan. Rasanya begitu sakit mendengar rusanya yang manja berpura-pura kuat saat meminta sesuatu darinya. Membuat Sehun mengangguk cepat sebelum dengan usaha terakhirnya mencium sayang bibir Luhan.

Luhan pun membalas ciuman perpisahan sang kekasih.

Tak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya kepedihan dan kemarahan karena Tuhan begitu tega memisahkan mereka. Kedua bibir mereka bergerak seirama saling membagi rasa sampai Sehun melepasnya lebih dulu dan sedikit kesulitan bertahan karena kondisinya yang begitu lemah.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, mengawasimu dan aku-….."

Lagi-lagi air mata Sehun membasahi lengan Luhan. dikecupnya jemari Luhan sebelum mengatakan hal yang akan membuat hati keduanya sakit karena kehilangan "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang."

Dekapan Luhan di tubuh Sehun semakin erat. Dia menolak mengakui bahwa Sehun sudah semakin sulit membuka mata, nafas kekasihnya pun mulai tak beraturan tanda bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan pergi. Membuat Luhan kembali menangis dalam diam seraya mengatakan

 _Aku disini sayang…Jangan takut._

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dan membalas betapa bangganya dia pada Luhan "Aku senang mimpimu sebagai penyanyi dan composer lagu terwujud. Teruslah hidup dengan baik sayangku."

"Tanpamu tidak akan sama lagi. Kau bahkan belum menikahiku." Katanya berat disusul suara protes terlampau lemah dari kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah melamarmu tapi kau menolaknya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku dan berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik."

" _cih!_ Lamaranmu sungguh tidak menarik."

" _mianhae Lu…"_

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau sudah melamarku dan aku menerimanya."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmhh…"_

Luhan mengeluarkan cincin yang menggantung di lehernya sebelum membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sehun "Mulai malam ini aku istrimu kau dengar?"

"…."

"Sehun?"

"…"

Kepala Luhan mendongak menyuarakan ketakutannya. Dia bisa merasakan Sehun tak lagi bernafas, denyut jantungnya yang samar pun tak lagi terdengar. Tangannya terus mendekap erat sang kekasih sebelum melihat jemari Sehun yang terus menggenggamnya kini terkulai lemas tanda tak ada lagi tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Mata Luhan membulat hebat

Hatinya hancur dan begitu sesak.

Dia berusaha menengangkan diri dan kembali memanggil kekasihnya

"Sayang…."

"…"

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Air mata Luhan membanjiri wajah Sehun. Dia tahu Sehunnya telah tiada-….Tapi rasa rindunya belum hilang. Sehun bahkan belum mendengar bahwa malam ini dia adalah istrinya, membuat rasanya Luhan lupa caranya bernafas dan terus menangis berharap Tuhan berbaik hati mengembalikan Sehunnya.

"Apa kau sudah pergi?"

"…"

"Jika kau pergi siapa yang akan menjagaku?"

"…."

"Jika kau pergi siapa yang akan mendekap erat diriku?"

"…."

"Jika kau pergi siapa yang akan memarahiku?"

"….."

"Jika kau pergi-…Sehun aku mohon jangan sekarang. Aku belum bisa kehilanganmu. Aku mohon jangan sekarang Sehun. Buka matamu sayang. SEHUN AKU MOHON! _Haaaaahhhh…"_

Luhan berteiak mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya.

Tangisannya pun begitu menyakitkan saat meminta Sehunnya bangun.

Sehun yang biasa akan segera bangun jika dia berteriak

Bukan mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Jadi jika Sehun tak lagi menjawab, itu artinya-…

 _Luhan sudah kehilangan cintanya.._

 _Belahan jiwanya…_

Malam ini Luhan kehilangan

 _Sehunnya…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **20 April 2017**_

 **.**

 _Terimakasih untuk waktumu Luhan. Selamat ulang tahun._

"Terimakasih." Katanya tersenyum membalas sebelum sang wartawan kembali bertanya.

"Ah ya Luhan-…Boleh kami mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Kapan kau akan menikah? Banyak penggemar yang penasaran tentang kehidupan asmaramu. Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

Kali ini dia tersenyum simpul. Tangannya buru-buru mengeluarkan kalung yang baru saja ia genggam sebelum melepasnya.

Luhan pun dengan sengaja memakai cincin miliknya di depan kamera sebelum menunjukkan jari manisnya "Maaf harus memberitahu hal ini-…Tapi aku sudah menikah dan aku sangat mencinta suamiku, Oh Sehun." katanya tersenyum sangat bahagia sebelum bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini.

Dia pun mengerling sang manager-…Kim Minseok sebelum meminta kunci mobil "Ada apa?"

"Kunci mobilku."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau tahu peraturannya Xiu-….Setiap tanggal…"

"12 dan 20 April. Kau tidak mau diganggu dan akan menghabiskan waktu dengan mendiang kekasihmu. Aku benar?" katanya memberikan kunci untuk Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan kembali mengerling managernya sebelum mengoreksi ucapan Minseok "Mendiang saumiku yang tepat." Katanya berujar bangga dan

 _Brrmm….!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM..!_

Luhan sampai di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan rumput berwarna hijau.

Tempat dimana banyak orang menghabiskan waktu untuk mengunjungi keluarga yang telah tiada.

Untuknya-…Dia selalu mengunjugi makam Sehun secara rutin. Menyusuri panjang taman yang bertuliskan banyak nama orang hingga kakinya berhenti di satu tempat.

Tempat khusus yang dia pilihkan sebagai tempat beristirahatnya sang suami.

Luhan kemudian menoleh ke samping makam Sehun-…disana terdapat satu tanah khusus yang akan Luhan gunakan untuk beristirahat nantinya. Luhan tak memikirkan banyak hal selain menemani Sehun jika dia meninggal nanti.

Berniat untuk membalas semua cinta Sehun mengingat dia sudah membuang banyak waktu sewaktu suaminya sakit.

"Yeobo…." Katanya centil seraya membuka kacamata hitamnya. Sedikit terdiam sebelum berjongkok dan meletakkan sebuket bunga besar di makam suaminya.

Matanya tak berkedip memperhatikan nama Oh Sehun disana. Seolah dengan melihat nama Oh Sehun dia bisa melepas rindu dan berharap kekasih hatinya datang dan memeluknya.

Lalu detik berikutnya dia hanya tersenyum lirih untuk menyapa Sehun yang mungkin sudah bahagia disana "Aku datang." Katanya mencium nisan bertulis nama sang suami dan terus mengusapnya lembut.

Air mata Luhan hampir kembali terjatuh namun dia mengusapnya cepat seraya berkata "Aku tidak akan menangis. Kau tenang saja." Katanya yakin sebelum mengeluarkan pemantik dan ponsel lengkap dengan _headset_ dan _note_ kecil

"Aku akan meniup lilinnya."

Luhan menyalakan pemantik beberapa kali karena angin sore hari yang begitu kencang. Dia pun kemudian menutupi pemantik menggunakan tangannya hingga api kecil itu menyala "Aku akan meniup lilin-… _ah_ aku lupa. Buat permohonan." Katanya memejamkan mata sebelum mengucapkan kuat-kuat keingiannya.

"Tuhan yang baik. Hari ini aku berulang tahun. Terimakasih untuk kesuksesan album ketigaku. Terimakasih juga sudah membuatku bertahan hidup. Tuhan-….Ketahuilah aku bertahan hidup bukan karena aku ingin, tapi karena suamiku-…Pria tampan yang wajahnya sangat kurindukan memintaku untuk hidup dengan baik. Jadi tahun ini aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu. Tolong dengarkanlah." Katanya begitu cerewet namun tak bisa menghapus kesan menyedihkan dari suaranya yang bergetar.

Dia pun mengambil banyak-banyak nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat diinginkannya malam ini "Datangkan Oh Sehun ke mimpiku. Aku mohon sekali ini saja. Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Rasanya aku mau mati karena sangat merindukannya. Aku mohon… _ya ya…_ "

Luhan membiarkan air matanya jatuh dengan cepat, segera menghapusnya sebelum

 _Fuh…._

Dia meniup lilin bersamaan dengan hembusan angin sore yang menyapa membuatnya begitu bahagia dan merasa Sehun sedang melihatnya saat ini.

"Sayang…Aku membaca pesan ketigamu tahun ini-…"

Kali ini Luhan membacakan _note_ kecil serta _cam recorder_ yang berada di tangannya. Mengabulkan keinginan Sehun untuk

 _Datanglah ke taman hiburan di tahun ketiga ulang tahunmu tanpa diriku sayang. Kau akan merasa lebih baik. Aku janji_

 _P.s : Kekasihmu Oh Sehun._

" _ck!_ Kau suamiku. Kau dengar? Kau suamiku bukan kekasih lagi. Siapa suruh meninggal saat aku belum selesai bicara!" katanya mencibir sebelum melipat _note_ kecil tersebut dan mencium sayang nisan suaminya.

"Sampai bertemu di bianglala."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Dan disinilah Luhan-…Di tempat yang diinginkan Sehun untuk menghabiskan tahun ketiga ulang tahunnya tanpa sang kekasih.

Sedikit menatap rindu pada tempat kedua yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Sehun saat mereka bersama. Luhan bahkan harus berkali-kali menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum merasa begitu kesepian seperti sekarang ini.

" _haah-…_ Tiga tahun berlalu rasanya seperti kemarin." Katanya bergumam sedih lalu memasang _headset_ di kedua telinganya. Bersiap mendengarkan suara Sehun dengan kaki yang melangkah menyusuri tempat-tempat indahnya bersama Sehun.

" _Hey Sayang…Rusaku."_

" _hmmh…"_

Luhan membalas kesal suara sang kekasih yang semakin ia rindukan. Sedikit tertawa saat Sehun mengatakan kalimat berikutnya di _cam record_ miliknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang. _Haah-…._ Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun kita berpisah. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Timpal Luhan seraya memakai kacamata hitamnya. Bukan karena dia takut dikenali banyak orang tapi lebih karena dia takut menangis mendengar suara Sehunnya di _cam recorder_.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kita bertemu lagi."

Luhan terus berjalan sampai tak sadar kakinya berhenti di _bubble's_ coffe. Dia pun berniat memasuki kedai tersebut sebelum suara rekaman di telinganya mengatakan

" _Aku ingin Taro bubble."_

" _Ck!_ Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku berhenti disini." Katanya tertawa sebelum memesan minuman.

"Bibi aku pesan chocolate dan Taro buble."

"Ini nak."

Setelah mendapatkan keinginannya Luhan kembali berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Berniat untuk duduk di tempat yang sama saat terakhir dirinya dan Sehun berkencan sebelum harus menikmati rasa bersalah karena tak menyadari bahwa disaat mereka berkencan tiga tahun lalu-…Sehun memang sudah sakit.

 _Ini hanya demam biasa Lu._

Mengingat ucapan Sehun tiga tahun lalu membuatnya kesal. Dia pun sedikit membenarkan kacamata hitamnya sebelum mencibir sangat marah "Demam biasa kepalamu!" katanya menarik kursi persis di tempatnya duduk lalu menyerahkan Taro bubble di kursi kosong di depannya "Ini minumlah-…"

" _aigooo-…._ Kenapa Lulu lucu sekali."

Buru-buru Luhan melepas kacamata hitamnya saat mengira melihat Sehun sedang menggodanya. Berharap itu benar Sehun yang menggodanya sebelum menoleh ke arah sampingdan mulai memejamkan mata mengasihani kerinduan hatinya "Aku ingin melihatmu Sehunna."

Nyatanya Luhan melepas _cam record_ miliknya beberapa saat. Menikmati rasa rindunya pada Sehun dan membiarkan Taro _bubble_ milik sang kekasih mencair tak lagi manis.

Sudah dua jam Luhan duduk disana. Sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore barulah Luhan beranjak. Berniat menyewa _bianglala_ selama satu jam untuknya seorang dan segera memasang kembali _headsetnya_ "Naiklah ke Bianglala."

Luhan hanya membiarkan suara Sehun terdengar sambil membayar harga sewa yang dia lakukan. Dan saat petugas membukakan pintu maka langkah kaki Luhan kembali mundur melihat Sehun tersenyum dan sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Luhan. Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

"Apa kau tetap ingin naik?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya merasa sedikit takut." Katanya jujur sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar. "Aku memegangmu sayang. Masuklah."

Kali ini ucapan Sehun di _cam record_ terasa nyata untuk Luhan. Sehun bahkan mengucapkan kalimat yang seperti tiga tahun lalu. Membuat Luhan sedikit menekan _headset_ nya lalu memutar di bagian yang sama hingga terulang suara kekasihnya yang mengatakan

 _Aku memegangmu sayang. Masuklah_

Luhan pun tersenyum kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bianglala. Sedikit duduk di pojok untuk kemudian memegang _trali_ besi dari "sangkar burung" yang ia naiki saat ini.

Gerakan pertama Luhan merasa gugup, namun saat suara Sehun terus terdengar di _cam recordnya_ maka Luhan seperti mendapatkan ketenangan dan keberaniannya.

Luhan masih terus menatap kursi di depannya. Biasanya Sehun yang akan berada disana dengan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Berbeda dengan hari ini saat Luhan harus memegang erat _trali besi_ di bianglala takut kalau sangkar burung ini jatuh dan membuatnya kesakitan.

 _Ah-…._

Mungkin dulu saat Sehun masih hidup itu adalah alasan kuat untuk Luhan memiliki rasa takut pada ketinggian. Berbeda dengan hari ini, perlahan dia melepas genggamannya di trali besi dan mulai membiasakan diri pada ketinggian.

Luhan bahkan tersenyum berharap bahwa gondola ini akan jatuh. Membuatnya terjun bebas dari ketinggian tiga puluh meter dan menyusul kekasihnya disana.

 _Gila memang…_

Tapi percaya atau tidak-…Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Itu adalah keinginan terbesar Luhan. Keinginan gila untuk segera menyusul Sehun di tempatnya sekarang.

Dia tidak akan menyakiti Sehun karena janjinya

Tapi jika Tuhan berbaik hati memperpendek umurnya-…Maka Sehun tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah.

Semua terasa lengkap jika Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan Luhan sebelum suara sang kekasih terdengar lirih-… _Menahan sakit tebakan Luhan._

 _Luhan…_

"hmmh…"

 _Kau tahu sayang. Jika kau mendengar cam record ketiga dariku. Itu artinya sudah tiga tahun kita berpisah._

"Ya aku tahu."

 _Bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpaku?_

"Aku ingin mati."

 _Aku ingin hidup lagi untuk bisa bersamamu, menjagamu. Haah-…. Andai saja aku bisa._

Luhan tak menjawab kali ini. keinginan Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya untuk mati. Mendengar hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyumkecil menyadari bahwa Sehunnya juga berharap bisa bertahan hidup dan kembali menjaganya.

 _Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu Luhan_

Pernyataan rindu Sehun terdengar bersamaan dengan berhentinya bianglala yang kini berada di puncak paling atas bianglala.

Membuat kristal bening itu kembali membasahi wajah Luhan dan dia biarkan kali ini.

Luhan juga menikmati bagimana senja matahari mengenai wajahnya dengan suara Sehun yang terdengar semakin samar. Dia pun melihat awan bergerak ke peraduannya dan segera digantikan senja yang akan menutupnya cuaca indah pagi ini.

"Kau ada disana kan?" katanya rindu berusaha menggapai awan yang bergerak. Luhan terus menatap tak berkedip awan tersebut lalu mengatakan hal yang pernah Sehun katakan padanya.

"Kau bilang kau mengawasiku tepat di balik awan tersebut sayang. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik sebagai kekasihku."

Luhan bersandar di trali besi bianglalanya. Menikmati senja dengan kepedihan dan kosongnya hati yang hanya bisa dipenuhi oleh Sehun. Dia pun tersenyum pasrah dan berusaha kembali menggapai awan yang semakin bergerak jauh dari matanya.

"Jangan merindukan aku Sehun. Rasa rinduku jauh lebih besar dari milikmu." Katanya mencengkram kuat hatinya. Berharap denyutan sakit itu tak lagi ia rasakan namun percuma-….Karena semakin sering nama Sehun diucapkan maka semakin besar pula rindu yang membunuhnya.

Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi membiarkan rasa sakit itu dan hanya menikmati senja yang mulai beranjak pergi. "Jadi berisirahtlah dengan tenang dan biarkan aku yang menangani rasa rindu kita."

Dan sebelum matahari sore menghilang, Luhan sengaja mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cincinnya. Berniat melihat pantulan dari tulisan yang diukir Sehun sebelum tersenyum karena Sehun dengan segala sisi romantisnya selalu berusaha membuat setiap kenangan mereka tinggal dan tak akan pernah pudar.

 _Yesterday I saw a Lion kiss a deer._

Luhan membaca kalimat gombal pertama yang Sehun ucapkan untuk menyatakan cintanya delapan tahun yang lalu. Sedikit merekam ulang memori saat Sehun menciumnya untuk kali pertama sebelum sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya.

" _huh?"_

Ada empat permata yang melingkari cincinnya. Dan sepertinya setiap permata memiliki tulisan yang tidak Luhan ketahui. Membuat Luhan dengan cepat memutar cincinnya hingga permata kedua terkena pantulan matahari dan begitu terkejut saat membaca apa yang dituliskan Sehun untuknya.

 _Terimakasih sudah menjadi kekasihku selama lima tahun._

Buru-buru Luhan memutar lagi cincinnya lalu kembali tertulis sesuatu yang begitu membuat hancur hati seorang kekasih yang ditinggalkan.

 _Luhan…Maukah kau menikah denganku?_

"Sehun…"

Air matanya jatuh lebih banyak kali ini, bahkan saat pernikahan hanya sebuah mimpi untuk mereka-….Sehun masih mencoba melamarnya di masa sulitnya. Membuat Luhan begitu bangga dan bersumpah semakin mencintai pria yang wajahnya tak mungkin lagi ia lihat.

"Aku mau sayang. Kita bahkan sudah menikah." Timpalnya tersenyum sebelum kembali memutar permata terakhir.

Antara tak sabar membaca pesan terakhir suaminya sebelum menyesal karena membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

" _Tapi maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. Tuhan tidak berbaik hati membuatku tinggal lebih lama untuk menjagamu."_

"Ya…Tuhan sangat kejam pada kita." Katanya marah sebelum membaca tulisan lain yang terpantul dari cincinnya.

" _Jadi bisakah kau hidup dengan bahagia? Pergi dan temui seseorang sayangku. Bangunlah hidupmu yang baru. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"_

Kalimat terakhir adalah kalimat terpanjang yang terpantul saat ini. kalimat sialan yang diminta sang kekasih untuk menemukan pria lain. Luhan bahkan nyaris memutar ke arah lain cincinnya sebelum tulisan terakhir terpantul dan berisi kalimat

 _Jangan pernah lupakan aku Luhan._

Matanya terlalu panas

Hatinya terlalu sakit

Bibirnya terlalu kelu

Dan tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana Luhan selama tiga tahun ini?

Maka jawabannya dia hancur baik hati mau pikirannya.

Tubuhnya yang sehat

Tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Luhan terlalu merindukan Sehun.

Semakin tahun rasanya semakin rindu.

Waktu bisa saja membuat Luhan lupa akan wajah sang kekasih

Waktu juga bisa membuatnya lupa bagaimana suara Sehun saat memanggil lembut namanya.

Ya-…Waktu bisa merenggut semua hal tentang Sehun darinya. Tapi satu yang tak bisa waktu renggut dari Luhan-…

 _Dia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana hangat dekapan Sehun_

 _Dia tidak akan pernah lupa mata bulan sabit sang kekasih jika sang menggodanya._

 _Dan dia tidak akan pernah lupa betapa besar cinta yang diberikan Sehun untuknya_

Ya-…Luhan bisa memastikan selama tiga tahun ini semua masih ia simpan dengan baik dihati dan pikirannya.

Namun semua terasa begitu menyedihkan saat kekasihmu meminta untuk mencari pria lain. Membuat Luhan sedikit marah namun menyadari apapun yang Sehun coba sampaikan untuknya-….Semata-mata hanya usahanya untuk membuat Luhan bahagia.

Dan sialnya-…Daripada bahagia Luhan semakin tersiksa dengan rasa rindunya. Membuatnya terduduk jatuh dilantai _bianglala_ sebelum menangis dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat dadanya yang terus memukul sakit di dalam sana,

"Aku rindu kekasihku. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku-…. _aku tidak tahan lagi."_

Luhan terus menangis memukul kuat dadanya. Kepalanya ingin pecah karena rindu. Hatinya ingin meledak karena rindu. Dan saat bianglala yang dia naiki bergerak turun maka Luhan meronta enggan untuk berpisah jauh dari awan tempat Sehunnya berada.

" _tidak-..tidak!_ Kembalikan Sehunku. Siapapun tolong kembalikan Sehunku-…"

Tangan Luhan menggapai udara. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tinggal lebih dekat dengan Sehun sebelum

 _Ting!_

Bianglala yang dinaikinya sampai ke dasar. Membuat Luhan begitu murka dan meronta untuk kembali naik.

"BIARKAN AKU NAIK LAGI! CEPAT NAIKKAN BENDA SIALAN INI!"

"Luhan…"

Luhan menolak untuk disentuh siapapun. Dan saat tubuhnya ditarik keluar maka hanya ketakutan yang menyiksanya semakin jauh. "Lepas aku ingin bertemu Sehun-…Aku ingin-….SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…._

" _LULU_ _SAENGIL CHUKAE!"_

Itu Oh Haowen yang berlari ke arahnya-….Yang memeluknya erat.

Usianya sudah delapan tahun dengan tinggi sampai ke dada Luhan.

Tebakan Luhan dia akan memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Sehun.

Dan saat si anak lelaki itu terlihat sangat senang maka Luha enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Dia hanya bisa memeluk sekilas keponakan Sehun sebelum mencium sayang keponakan yang paling dicintai suaminya.

"Gomawo Haowenna." Katanya sanksi dengan suara yang habis karena terus berteriak. Luhan bahkan harus diberi obat bius sampai dua jam kemudian baru sadarkan diri.

Membuat kepalanya yang sakit bertambah sakit

Dan perutnya terasa sangat mual. Dia berniat untuk langsung naik kekamar Sehun sebelum suara Yunho terdengar.

"Luhan kami menunggumu. Cepat duduk dan kita makan bersama."

Luhan memperhatikan seluruh wajah keluarga sang suami yang kini menjadi keluarganya. Wajah Yunho yang semakin terlihat matang lalu beralih pada kakak iparnya yang tengah mengandung anak kedua sebelum berhenti di tatapan lelah sang ibu yang memiliki rasa rindu untuk putra bungsunya.

Luhan tidak berusaha merusak kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini dengan tangisannya-…Yang dia lakukan hanya sebisa mungkin tersenyum sebelum menggeleng memberikan penolakan halus.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku lelah. Kalian makanlah bersama."

"Makanlah sebentar nak. Ini hari ulang tahunmu dan kau harus bahagia."

"Tidak akan bahagia tanpa Sehun bu…" katanya jujur membuat wanita paruh baya itu kembali tertunduk dan bisa merasakan bagaimana terkoyaknya hati Luhan selama ini. Dia pun meminta Yunho untuk tidak memaksa Luhan dan hanya membiarkan Luhan mereka beristirahat.

"Baiklah Lu. Jika lapar beritahu aku, aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

" _gomawo hyung."_

Sekali lagi Luhan mencium kepala Haowen. Dikecupnya sayang kening keponakannya sebelum berjalan lemas menuju kamar sang kekasih-….Kamar dimana mereka bercinta untuk kali pertama dan kamar pertama yang menjadi saksi kepergian sang pemilik malam itu.

Luhan terus berpegangan di kayu tangga.

Entah mengapa malam ini rasanya lebih buruk dari tiga puluh hari pertama saat Sehun pergi.

 _Ah-…._

Mungkin karena selama ini dia mengabaikan rasa rindunya.

Mungkin karena dia terus berpura-pura kuat.

Dia juga berpura-pura lupa dengan berusaha sibuk

Jadi saat dia menikmati waktu kencan dengan Sehunnya-… _dia malah terlihat hancur_

Karena seberapa banyak dia menyangkal kepergian Sehun. Maka sebanyak itu pula dia merindukan wajah kekasihnya.

 _Cklek…_

Kamar ini masih sama seperti delapan tahun lalu saat pertama kali Luhan masuk ke dalamnya.

Kamar ini juga masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu saat Luhan merelakan kekasihnya pergi.

Tak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya dan kamar Sehun

Karena selain Luhan tidak ingin merubahnya, Sehun juga pasti benci jika seseorang merubah posisi kamarnya. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana lucunya Sehun saat kamarnya dibuat berbeda.

" _haaah…."_

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tidak melepas sepatu tidak pula melepas mantel. Yang dia lakukan hanya menyesap kuat aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang mulai samar seiring berlalunya hari.

Ini seperti relaksasi untuk Luhan

Karena setiap mencium aroma tubuh Sehun dia merasa begitu tenang. Perlahan mata rusa itu mulai terpejam. Namun rasanya ada yang kurang jika belum melihat ekspresi favorit Sehun. Membuat Luhan meraba sebuah foto di balik bantalnya sebelum lagi-lagi merasa tenang karena melihat betapa bahagianya Sehun di foto yang diam-diam dia ambil tiga tahun lalu.

 _Foto saat Sehun tertawa dan menunjukkan mata bulan sabitnya adalah favorit Luhan._

Membuat Luhan menciumi gemas wajah sang kekasih sebelum dengan erat memeluknya "Temui aku di mimpi." Katanya memaksa sebelum kembali memejamkan mata dengan foto Sehun di pelukannya.

"Sehun…"

"Sehunna…"

"Sayangku…"

Dia terus menggumamkan nama Sehun. Berharap Sehun mendengar dan segera menemuinya di dalam mimpi.

Luhan masih terus menggumamkan nama Sehun sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar terlelap karena rasa lelahnya merindukan Sehun malam ini

 _Tidak-…_

Dia tidak pernah lelah. Dia hanya merasa hari ini rindunya sangat banyak untuk Sehun. Membuat semua hal gila telah ia lakukan namun tak juga mengembalikan sang kekasih.

" _Sehun…"_

Kali terakhir Luhan menyebutkan nama Sehun-…dia tersenyum

Namun detik berikutnya air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

" _hkss.."_

Luhan bahkan terisak pilu di dalam tidurnya. Dia terlalu merindukan Sehun bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya. Membuatnya terus menangis sampai isakan itu berhenti menjadi senyum kecil.

 _Entahlah…._

Mungkin Luhan sudah bertemu dengan Sehun di mimpinya.

Mungkin dia terlalu bahagia karena melihat sang kekasih di dalam mimpi.

Dan mungkin mereka sedang bersama malam ini di dalam mimpi Luhan

 _Mungkin…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _LUHAN!_

 _Huh? Ada apa Sehun?_

 _Kemarin aku melihat singa mencium rusa_

 _Benarkah? Dimana?_

 _Itu lihat kesana!_

 _Yang berparas mungil pun menoleh sebelum_

 _Chu…!_

 _Bibirnya dikecup untuk kali pertama oleh pria favoritnya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum malu sebelum Sehun dengan percaya diri mengatakan_

" _Ada singa." Katanya menunjuk diri sendiri sebelum_

 _Chu..!_

 _Dia kembali mencium Luhan "Mencium Rusa." Katanya menunjuk Luhan hingga bibir kesal yang terlihat karena Sehun terus menciumnya._

" _Sehun jangan terus menciumku!"_

" _WAE?"_

" _Bibir Lulu untuk kekasih Lulu nantinya."_

 _Sehun kecil bertindak agresif sebelum memasangkan liontin yang dibuat dari bunga matahari. Dia pun memakaikannya pada Luhan membuat si pemilik mata rusa bertanya-tanya "Ini apa Sehun?"_

" _Ini hadiah dari singa untuk rusa."_

" _huh?"_

" _Jadi maukah Lulu menjadi kekasih Sehun?"_

" _JIka menjadi kekasih Sehun apa Lulu bisa menjadi raja rimba?"_

" _Ratu rimba yang benar." Katanya mengoreksi sebelu merengkuh pinggang si mungil. "Tentu saja rusa akan menjadi ratu rimba." Katanya membuat Luhan senang sebelum_

" _YEY! MULAI HARI INI SEHUN KEKASIH LUHAN!"_

 _._

 _._

" _ya…Mulai hari ini Luhan kekasih Sehun.."_

Luhan dewasa melihat bagaimana lucunya Sehun dan Luhan kecil saat pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Walau tidak sebahagia Luhan kecil, setidaknya dia pernah merasakan posisi Luhan kecil disana. Membuatnya terus memeluk erat foto kekasihnya sebelum bergumam "Kau suamiku saat ini. kau dengar?"

 _._

" _Ya aku dengar-….Istriku.."_

" _huh? Sehun?"_

 _._

Tanpa sadar Luhan menangis dalam mimpinya. Merasa mimpi ini terasa nyata walau nyatanya ini hanya mimpi. Dia pun terus memandangi wajah yang begitu ia rindukan sampai suara yang sama ia rindukan terdengar menyapanya dengan lembut

" _Aku datang sayang…."_

Luhan hanya terus terisak sementara Sehun datang mengusap wajahnya. Dia pun mencium kening Luhan seraya berkata

"Selamat ulang tahun. Aku bangga padamu. Teruslah hidup dengan baik sayangku. Aku mengawasimu."

Luhan dibuat tak bisa berkata dengan kedatangan Sehun. Dia pun membiarkan Sehun memeluknya dan merasakan berat saat dagu Sehun bertumpu di pundaknya.

Sehun dalam mimpinya bahkan terkekeh melihat bagaimana Sehun kecil menggoda Luhan kecil. Membuatnya mengecup sayang pipi Luhan sebelum bertanya pada sang kekasih

"Kau masih ingat apa yang aku katakan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Coba katakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Luhan pun menoleh untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih. Yang membuatnya cemas adalah Sehun terlihat samar untuknya, membuat Luhan begitu takut kembali ditinggalkan sebelum Sehun memeluknya semakin erat

"Aku disini sayang."

"Cepat katakan aku ingin dengar."

.

.

" _Sehun…."_

Dan jika Luhan terus tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Maka bisa dipastikan pastilah Sehun yang datang ke dalam mimpinya.

Tangannya terus memeluk foto sang kekasih dengan erat

Air mata juga masih terlihat menetes membasahi wajahnya,

Namun detik berikutnya Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil.

Si mungil bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia hingga tanpa sadar bergumam dan menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih di dalam mimpinya.

 _Yesterday I saw a Lion kiss a deer._

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

E

.

N

.

D

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TT_TT

.

Jahara banget gue post ginian ….potek hati aing…maaap…. maaapin gue Lu…Hun…

.

SEKALINYA BIKIN ONESHOOT KENAPA ISINYA BALA GINI :"""

"…

niat gue tuh iseng mau ngebales Luhan waktu Sehun gila di Last hope gara2 doi koit.

gue juga sengaja buat _scene_ dimana mereka sama2 meluk foto waktu kecintaannya koit.. *Kalau yang ini lebih ngenes Sehun tetep

Tapi Somehow, bikin Sehun deth itu lebih menyakitkan ternyata.

*Kebiasaaan nyiksa Luhan begini nih jadinya :(

.

karena nyatanya gue ga suka nyiksa yang ganteng. gue suka nyiksa yang mungil2 kaya Luhan misalnya T_T

Lagian Luhan disisni lebih ngenes dari Sehun di LH.

Sehun di LH masih punya anaknya. nah Luhan? bayangin aja-... Luhan artis tapi kaya mayat idup :"""

.

.

.

 _Happyhunhanmonth_ pokonya.

Yang ngerasain efek2 kaya abis diputusin I'm sorry lopyu :"""""

.

MIANHAE SARANGHAE :"""""

.


End file.
